APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA
by Lady Legna
Summary: MayuraXLoki Desde que Loki llegara al mundo humano, muchas cosas han pasado que lo han obligado a cambiar, pero aún le quedan cosas por aprender y unos extraños sucesos alrededor de la chica misterio son el comienzo de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 1**_

- En serio nunca te has enamorado Loki??!! -

Mayura se había dedicado toda la tarde a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas personales a Loki, metiendo así al pobre y atractivo Dios del Caos en grandes e incómodos problemas. Todo había comenzado por la culpa de los constantes acosos de Freya en su contra que, al ser rechazada una vez más por él en frente de la chica misterio, el orgullo herido de la Diosa habló por ella…

--------- FLASH BACK ---------

- Vaya día!! – exclamó con desgano una linda chica pelirosa leyendo de una libreta en sus manos, mientras caminaba a la agencia - nos hemos pasado toda la mañana investigando este caso para que al final no consiguiera la suficiente evidencia e información para escribir mi artículo -

- Te dije que no te ilusionaras, Mayura – Le contestó un apuesto chico que la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras caminaba junto a ella. Pero quién era ese galán de telenovela que la acompañaba?

- Eso es tu culpa, Loki! Si te hubieras esperado unos minutos como te lo pedí antes de que destruyeras ese espíritu maligno, habría tenido tiempo de recolectar la información que necesitaba. – Contestó Mayura viéndolo enfadada. Oh si! Se trataba de Loki, pero qué hacía él en su forma original frente a ella?

Desde hacía ya buen tiempo que Loki le había confesado a Mayura sobre su verdadera identidad. La razón? Que simplemente Loki se hartó de verse como un niño! Unos meses después de su casi retorno al mundo de los Dioses, el pequeño detective estaba a punto de volverse loco teniendo que permanecer así a pesar de haber recuperado sus poderes; aunque, siendo sinceros, lo que más le molestaba era no poder disfrutar de las ventajas de su verdadera apariencia sobre el sexo opuesto.

Así que, un buen día, Loki simplemente respiró profundo juntando todo su valor y determinación y le soltó la verdad a Mayura como un certero pastelazo al rostro. La chica, desde luego, no le creyó; en verdad pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma, pero casi se desmaya cuando Loki cambió a su forma verdadera frente a sus ojos. Le tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea y a la nueva apariencia de su amigo, cada vez que lo veía se lo quería comer con los ojos O///O …. pero pronto las cosas volvieron a ser como antes….

- OYE!! Cuando estés conmigo te agradecería que no andes tonteando con cualquiera por la calle! – reclamó Mayura enfadada mientras tiraba del brazo de Loki que se había detenido a coquetear con unas colegialas. Claro! Todo volvió a ser como antes… a excepción de que ahora tenía que estar espantándole las moscas que atraía el presumido Dios.

- Tranquila May, tu sabes que eres mi favorita… - Le dijo mirándola con cariño, pero a la vez con un pequeño dejo de burla y recibiendo como respuesta un leve sonrojo y una mirada asesina. Ayy! pero Mayura no podía evitar quedar encantada cuando la llamaba así! era una lástima que a la vez tuviera tantas ganas de golpearlo; y es que Mayura no sabía que Loki había descubierto que disfrutaba mucho molestarla y avergonzarla un poco y ésa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Luego de que él le dijera la verdad sobre su identidad, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, más que antes, pero Loki no dejaba de sorprenderse de la especie de inmunidad que había desarrollado la chica a sus encantos y no es que no se sonrojara con alguna acción o comentario sugerente como acababa de ocurrir, pero no lo idealizaba como las otras deslumbradas con él; más bien, parecía verlo tal y cual era, con todas sus virtudes y defectos y, a pesar de todo, lo quería de una forma profunda y verdadera. Y cuando veía que, a pesar de todos sus enojos y regaños justificados contra él, aún así permanecía a su lado sin esperar nada más, no podía más que reafirmar una vez más que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse en éste mundo mortal…. junto a ella.

Loki la observó de reojo detenidamente mientras caminaban, el tiempo había sido muy favorable con ella; si antes había sido bonita, ahora, a la edad de 22 años, no podía calificarla de otra forma más que hermosa y no sólo su apariencia se había desarrollado y refinado, sino que había madurado y desarrollado una personalidad entre inocente y pícara que solía atraer más miradas masculinas de las que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Levantó la mirada para observar de manera asesina a un par de chicos que habían detenido su marcha sólo para observarla pasar… Grrr! Que no se daban cuenta que estaba acompañada!

- LOKI!!! – fue el gritó que escuchó justo antes de sentir un peso que se colgaba de su cuello, una gota rodó por su cabeza, no tenía que voltearse para saber quién era…- Mi amor!! Te ves tan guapo como siempre!! -

- ….. – Loki sonrió con arrogancia. Bueno, por más fastidiosa que fuera la Diosa tenía buen gusto y sus halagos eran siempre bien recibidos por su ego – Lo sé Freya, podrías devolverme mi cuello por favor? -

- Oh Loki!! – exclamó ella mientras pegaba su cuerpo atrevidamente al de él y acariciaba su pecho – me has tenido tan abandonada! Por qué no cenamos esta noche? -

- No gracias, tengo otras cosas que hacer – contestó Loki con aire aburrido, lo que molestó mucho a Freya. Otras cosas que hacer?? Qué podía ser más importante que ella?? Otra vez la estaba rechazando??

Entonces volteó la mirada hacia la chica que había presenciado toda la escena apartada y callada, aunque levemente sonrojada por la actitud insinuante de la Diosa. Otra vez ella! Otra vez era rechazada frente a ella!! La ira y la frustración que Freya había acumulado durante todos esos años de rechazos y celos se estaban haciendo incontenibles en su interior.

- Qué!! Acaso no quieres estar conmigo??! – preguntó Freya desesperada ante otro rechazo.

- Tu ya sabes la respuesta…. – esa indiferente contestación…. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!! Un estúpido insensible!! Desprecias y te burlas de los sentimientos de los demás!! Pero en el fondo eres un inepto y un frustrado porque ERES INCAPAZ DE ENAMORARTE!!! – gritó la dolida Diosa del Amor, roja de ira y por la falta de aire luego de semejante reacción, para luego salir caminando como un vendaval que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso. Loki la miraba aparentemente indiferente, pero muy dentro de él, ésas palabras habían tocado fondo.

Mayura, por otro lado, miraba todo con expresión sorprendida y con algo de extrañeza; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los acosos de Freya hacia Loki y a sus constantes rabietas por sus desplantes que se habían vuelto más frecuentes, según Yamino, ahora que ella sabía la verdad sobre todos los Dioses que la rodeaban y no tenían que esconderse de ella. Pero, en ésta ocasión, la dramática interpretación de Freya le había dejado una gran pregunta en la cabeza….

- Loki?? – dijo Mayura con precaución sacando del caos de su cabeza al Dios del Caos que se volteó a verla – nunca te has enamorado??

Y así había comenzado su odisea…

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------

Ahora ambos se encontraban en su despacho tomando té con pastel de fresas por correo mientras platicaban… o mejor dicho, mientras Mayura avergonzaba a Loki con preguntas comprometedoras…

- Respóndeme Loki –

- No tengo nada que responder – respondió intentando zafarse del asunto.

- Es una simple pregunta… o es que el Dios del Engaño no es capaz de responderle a una simple mortal? – lo provocó Mayura con toda intención viéndolo con burla… definitivamente la chica estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él.

- No tengo que responderte y por favor May, no te parezcas tanto a mi… - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con E-chan estirándole la cara como si fuera una liga.

- Ya deja en paz a E-chan y respóndeme – exigió viéndolo de manera sospechosa mientras jugaba con un fino anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha; la pieza era hermosa, de oro blanco, liso y brillante, con unos extraños símbolos en su superficie que representaban el poder de Loki.

Por qué le damos tanta importancia a un anillo?? Pues, por dos razones; primero porque El Dios del Caos se lo dio para protegerla, ya que para él la chica era una especie de imán busca-problemas y también porque éste le daría el poder de ver los seres paranormales con los que tanto soñaba (por eso ahora podía ver a E-chan). Por supuesto, al principio estaba algo indeciso de dárselo porque éste anillo nunca había sido utilizado por un mortal y no sabía qué efectos secundarios pudiera tener en ella, pero como el asunto de Odin aún no estaba resuelto por completo, prefirió arriesgarse. Y segundo, porque esto le trajo grandes problemas con sus respectivos admiradores porque, si no estuviera en la mano equivocada, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era un anillo de bodas ¬¬U…

Como sea, volviendo a la odisea de Loki…

- Pero Loki! Eres tan viejo que me resulta imposible creer que en todos tus años nunca te hayas enamorado! – lo acusó Mayura mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio y miraba desconfiada a Loki, como si ella fuera una policía interrogando a un criminal con cara de culpable. A Loki sólo le faltaba que le apuntaran a la cara con una lámpara para completar la escena del interrogatorio de novela policíaca barata.

- No soy viejo!!! Y por que te cuesta tanto creerlo? -

- Porque es algo que le ocurre a cualquier ser normal y aunque sé lo anormal que eres, en todos tus años debiste sentirlo aunque sea una vez! – respondió Mayura muy convencida ganándose una mirada asesina del chico ojiverde.

- Pues te equivocas y no soy anormal. Soy un Dios perfectamente normal! – dijo mirándola exasperado porque una humana lo tuviera en esta situación tan incómoda. RAYOS! Ahora se daba cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido no prestarle el libro de mitología nórdica a Mayura donde relataba su vida y sus "hazañas"… Que esa chica le había perdido el respeto?

- Y todas las veces que te casaste? Nunca quisiste de tus esposas? – las preguntas fueron hechas con un claro tono de reprobación que se asemejaba mucho al de una maestra regañando a un alumno problemático.

- ….mmm… No – con cada pregunta de la chica, un inexplicable sentimiento de culpa iba creciendo en su interior… acaso eso era tan malo?

- Entonces por qué te casaste con ellas? No puedo creerlo! Eres un caso perdido! – Exclamó mientras lo miraba fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos y tras unos segundos de meditación agregó – Entonces Freya tenía razón… no eres capaz de enamorarte. -

- … - Loki la miraba perplejo notando la ligera nota de tristeza en esas palabras. Que él no era capaz de enamorarse? Claro que podía! Si él se lo proponía podía hacer cualquier cosa!

- Claro que puedo! -

- Entonces nunca te ha pasado, no porque no puedas, si no porque no has querido? – contraatacó ella con un gancho al costado derecho.

- Qué!! - Loki no sabía que responder ante eso. Pero qué rayos!! Él jamás se quedaba sin palabras! El Dios del Engaño jamás se quedaba sin palabras! Y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que estaba perdiendo esta batalla contra Mayura…

- Pero no entiendo Loki…. Por qué nunca has querido darte esa oportunidad? – volvió a la carga con un gancho al costado izquierdo.

- … porque… - Loki estaba aturdido y su mente en completo caos.

- Es que acaso… le temes al amor? – esa pregunta fue un uppercut certero a la barbilla que mandó a la cordura de Loki a la lona llevando a Mayura a una victoria por knockout. Y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, las murallas que protegían y mantenían a salvo su corazón se tambalearon.

Loki permanecía quieto y rígido con la mirada perdida. Era todo eso cierto?? Sería posible que hubiera algo de verdad en toda esa absurda discusión provocada por las palabras de una mujer celosa y herida? En serio él había estado evitando tan fervientemente profundizar en una relación por miedo al amor y a lo que él significaba? Por miedo a entregar en bandeja su corazón y que éste fuera herido o que no quisieran devolvérselo? Podría él vivir sin su corazón si lo entregaba?

Inconscientemente, sacudió su cabeza suavemente como tratando de aliviar un poco su cerebro de tantas preguntas sin respuesta a la vez. Se sentía…. No sabía exactamente como se sentía…

- Loki… -

La suave mención de su nombre tuvo la virtud de hacerlo reaccionar. Dirigió los ojos hacia el rostro de la persona que lo había llamado encontrándose con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban con preocupación y no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada. Porque en esa mirada encontró un poco de la serenidad que tanto necesitaba en ese instante y que le dio la claridad suficiente a su mente para pensar…

Vulnerable…

Así se sentía…. Y esa era también la respuesta a algunas de las preguntas antes formuladas. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, ante el mundo, ante los demás, porque si eres vulnerable eres fácil de herir y es al dolor a lo que él tanto temía… no al dolor físico, sino al dolor de un corazón herido. Por eso siempre fue indiferente, por eso siempre fue frió y distante ante los sentimientos de los demás convirtiéndolo en alguien que rayaba en lo egoísta… porque no quería que lo lastimaran.

- Oh Loki… lo siento tanto! – dijo Mayura mientras tomaba una de sus manos con la suya y acariciaba su mejilla con la otra - No debí hacerte este tipo de preguntas… soy una entrometida. –

Loki la miraba fijamente mientras cada palabra hacía su debido recorrido por su cerebro. Esa chica era increíble! No lo entendía… Cómo era que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir culpable, querido y tranquilo al mismo tiempo?... Eso sí que era un misterio… pero se vio obligado a reaccionar cuando vio que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Estoy bien, May… no vayas a llorar. – le dijo con voz serena mientras quitaba una pequeña lagrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

- Es que soy tan tonta! No debería meterme así en esos asuntos - dijo entristecida.

- Sí, tienes razón uu -

- ME ESTAS LLAMANDO TONTA?!! – exclamó de pronto con una mirada asesina y una vena a punto de explotar.

- Por qué me miras así? Tu misma fuiste la que lo dijo…. – contestó Loki con una maliciosa pero sexy sonrisa de medio lado. A pesar de todo, molestarla siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo.

- Pero no era para que me dieras la razón! ¬.¬ -

- Y después te quejas de que siempre te llevo la contra u.u –

- Y ahora sí me haces caso?! ¬.¬ –

- A veces eres tan incongruente, querida! u.u -

- Uff!! La próxima vez dejaré que te ahogues en tus sufrimientos – Era increíble la facilidad con que la sacaba de quicio…

- JA JA JA JA – rió un ya recuperado Loki mientras Mayura se sonrojaba al ver lo bien que le sentaba esa expresión relajada que sólo lo hacía verse más guapo de lo que ya era. Haaay…. mientras ella pudiera hacer algo para verlo siempre así con gusto se tragaría todos sus enojos.

Loki la miraba con cariño mientras ella suspiraba con resignación… ella tenía razón. Por increíble que fuera, ella era la persona que mejor lo conocía y, sin darse cuenta, las valoraciones que hacía sobre él siempre resultaban acertadas. El temor al dolor era lo que le había impedido adentrarse por los misteriosos caminos del corazón, pero… qué pasaría si él lograra superar ese temor? Sería capaz de permitirse a sí mismo vivir y descubrir lo que era ese desconocido sentimiento? Podría alguien como él llegar a sentir algo así? No lo sabía pero…

Mientras veía a la chica sentada frente a él, la misma que lo había acompañado durante los últimos años, la misma que le había enseñado a disfrutar de los momentos vividos en éste mundo antes odiado por él y que ahora había convertido en su hogar, percibía un cálido presentimiento en su interior que le decía que, tal vez, de la mano de su chica mortal…. podría su corazón también aprender a sentir.

Si… y así es como todo comienza… ese era el mayor reto al que se enfrentaría el Dios Nórdico Loki: _el de aprender a amar_.

Pero….

Sin que ellos se percataran…

La conversación que había tenido lugar dentro del despacho de la agencia de detectives había sido escuchada por un espectador desconocido…

Alguien que sonreía con maldad imaginando cómo utilizaría esa valiosa información que acababa de descubrir dentro de la mente de su presa…. El famoso Dios del Caos.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola!! Luego de tanto tiempo perdida… Aquí estoy de nuevo!!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo: Esta historia va a ser diferente a las otras que he escrito hasta ahora y SI, se que si la juzgamos por este primer capítulo no lo parece, pero créanme que tenía que ser de este modo ya que muchas cosas tendrán que pasar antes de juntar a éstos dos. La trama romántica de esta historia va a depender mucho de lo que decida hacer con el argumento de misterio que voy a ir creando, así que no hay nada decidido aún.; sólo les pido que dejen avanzar un poco la historia antes de decidir dejar de leerla si no les gusta T.T

Para los que leyeron las notas de autora de mi fic anterior, esta es la cosita a la que me estaba refiriendo; los primeros capítulos llevan buuueeeeen tiempo escritos, casi desde la última vez que publiqué, pero la universidad me tiene tan atareada que no había podido darle los retoques y subirlos, además de que quería tener un boceto de la historia antes de publicar. A pesar de que todavía no tengo mucho tiempo libre, decidí empezar a subirlos o si no nunca lo iba a hacer y la historia parece que me va a tomar algunos capítulos más de los que planeaba.

El continuar la historia y las actualizaciones van a depender de que tanto les guste, así que cualquier comentario se los voy a agradecer en el alma; muchas de ustedes tienen sus propias historias así que no tengo ni que decir lo feliz que hacen a una autora cuando recibe opiniones sobre su trabajo (Publicidad gratis no subliminal: Si no han leído mis otras historias, están cordialmente invitadas! O ). Ejem… Esta historia va dedicada a todas y cada una de las que me han escrito en mis historias anteriores y que, con dolor en el alma, no había podido responder de vuelta. Es cierto eso que no se pueden responder reviews dentro de las notas de autora??

Les agradezco profundamente el apoyo y la motivación que me han dado en los reviews que he recibido, esta historia va dedicada a ustedes y espero no decepcionarlas.

PD. Por cierto Maia-chan, cumples años en este mes verdad? Pero no se el día… por si acaso, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


	2. Chapter 2

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Oscuridad.

La más profunda e insondable oscuridad era lo único que sus ojos eran capaces de ver en ese lugar, donde quiera que estuviera…. Pero cómo había llegado allí? No lo recordaba, no lo sabía… sólo sabía que no debía estar allí.

Giró hacia todas direcciones, pero no podía distinguir nada más que oscuridad, como si estuviera encerrada en un cuarto sin ventanas y sin luz, pero lo extraño era que podía verse a sí misma, podía ver cada parte de su cuerpo como si tuviera luz propia y fuera lo único que habitara esa escalofriante y triste soledad.

Triste.

Muy triste era esa oscuridad.

Y gritó… lo más fuerte y claro que pudo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero sin ningún resultado, sin ninguna respuesta. Estaba completamente sola… el darse cuenta de eso le provocó escalofríos y aumentó su desesperación por salir de allí…

Odiaba estar sola.

A nadie se lo había dicho, nadie lo sabía, pero ése era su mayor temor… la soledad. Entonces volvió a gritar. Gritó llamando a alguien, alguien que la rescatara de ese horrible lugar, pero su voz no se escuchaba; movía los labios pero ningún sonido salía de ella; aún así siguió intentando mientras se daba cuenta que poco a poco su voz se iba escuchando mas y mas hasta que ella pudo escuchar con sorpresa a quien estaba llamando…

_Loki! _

Su corazón ya había elegido, sin consultarlo con ella, a la persona que quería que lo rescatara… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse…

De pronto, el panorama a su alrededor cambió tan rápido como un parpadeo y se encontró parada en el borde de la cima de lo que parecía un enorme edificio. El viento golpeaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos con violencia y al mirar hacia abajo, el vértigo la atacó al darse cuenta del largo camino hacia el suelo y la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer… de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido, solo podía observar con horror cómo se acercaba cada vez mas hacia su destino hasta que…

- SRTA. DAIDOUJI!! -

La chica pelirosa saltó sobre su desordenado escritorio donde tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados y despertando de los cinco minutos de sueño que se había tomado en medio del trabajo. La chica levantó la cabeza con los ojos somnolientos y desorientados mientras miraba al hombre que le había gritado con tanta autoridad… y ese que le había gritado era su jefe…. Oh Oh

- Ahh!! Lo siento tanto Señor Gardner! No fue mi intención quedarme dormida! – trataba de excusarse la chica, muerta de pena, mientras juntaba las manos a modo de súplica y con grandes gotas sobre su cabeza al ver la mirada amenazante que el hombre le dirigía.

- Esta es la quinta vez en tres semanas Mayura!! – la reprendió mientras su figura crecía grande y amenazante frente a la pelirosa.

- Lo se! Pero no volverá a ocurrir Señor! -

- Tienes que ser más dedicada, Mayura! – Le gritó su jefe.

- Siii! -

- Tienes que trabajar para ganarte tu sueldo! -

- Sí, Señor!! -

- La clave para el éxito es el trabajo duro! -

- Sí, Señor! -

- Si no lo haces Mayura Daidouji… -

Muchas cabezas se asomaron por encima de las separaciones de los múltiples cubículos dentro de la gran oficina común y miraban lo ocurrido con expresión entretenida. Esa escena se había vuelto muy común dentro de las oficinas de la revista "Alternative Reality" desde que la nueva reportera había llegado hacía un par de meses y es que la chica nueva era todo un caso. A todos le agradaba su amabilidad y su interminable entusiasmo que sin duda iba acorde con los objetivos de la revista: el periodismo serio e investigativo de acontecimientos inexplicables. La revista había adquirido mucho prestigio en los últimos años gracias a su dueño, William Gardner, un famoso periodista de origen estadounidense que dedicó su juventud a la investigación de eventos paranormales y que, a la edad de cuarenta años, había comprado una barata revista sensacionalista y la había convertido en todo un suceso.

Sin duda el hombre tenía buen ojo para buscar nuevos talentos y cuando vio a Mayura por primera vez en una de las conferencias que dio hace algunos años en el "Congreso Anual de Parapsicología" pudo ver el potencial de la chica. En aquel tiempo ella estaba a punto de graduarse del colegio y buscaba alguna carrera universitaria de su interés, aunque sin mucho éxito; pero cuando conoció al Señor Gardner, supo sin duda cuál sería su vocación en el futuro. Y tres años después, allí estaba y a pesar de su actitud aparentemente informal y relajada, supo encontrar en sí misma la seriedad y el profesionalismo que su empleo requería… bueno casi.

- No volverá a ocurrir!- prometió la chica luego del interminable sermón que su jefe le daba siempre que la sorprendía dormida.

- Eso espero Mayura – dijo con una suave sonrisa de resignación mientras se encaminaba de regreso a su oficina privada. Se había encariñado tanto con la chica en todos esos años desde que se conocieron, que ya la consideraba como una hija; pero, como todo buen padre, sabía que los regaños venían con el trabajo.

- Hay! Definitivamente yo no aprendo… No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto de nuevo! – se quejaba en voz alta la chica mientras recogía sus cosas.

- Yo si puedo creerlo…. -

Mayura se detuvo al escuchar esa suave voz masculina que había interrumpido su monólogo y levantó la vista sonriendo para encontrarse con el atractivo rostro de su mejor amigo de la infancia, que asomaba la cabeza desde el otro cubículo. Su nombre? Chris Lawrence. Un muy atractivo chico, alto, de cabellos negros como la noche que contrastaban con su piel blanca y unos espectaculares ojos azules que siempre la miraban con amabilidad y cariño. Se conocían desde que tenían memoria y era la única persona en el mundo que siempre la apoyó en su interminable búsqueda de misterios; se había convertido en su mejor amigo y lo había extrañado tanto cuando tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos, el país natal de sus padres. Pero jamás se imaginó que ambos estudiarían lo mismo y ahora trabajaran juntos.

- Hola Chis!! – saludó la chica sin poder evitar verlo con emoción…. Su amigo se había puesto muy guapo… más de lo que recordaba.

- Hola Mayura! ahora que vas de salida, qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?-

- Siiii! Tengo mucha hambre! Como me quedé trabajando en mi último artículo durante el almuerzo tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una vaca. – aceptó Mayura algo avergonzada.

- Me lo imaginé. De qué trata tu nuevo artículo? – Preguntó Chris con una sonrisa mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro rumbo a un puesto de comida.

- De uno de los casos que resolví la semana pasada con Loki! - respondió emocionada – Fuimos a uno de los museos del centro donde las pinturas cambiaban misteriosamente de lugar! Llegamos en la noche y estuvimos revisando todo el lugar y resultó que el espíritu de uno de los pintores de los cuadros en exposición no había podido abandonar este mundo y se había vuelto maligno haciendo de las suyas en el museo! Luego utilicé los equipos especiales de la revista para detectar la señales y el aura del fantasma y documenté todo!! Fue tan emocionante y deberías ver las fotos….. -

Chris miraba a la chica con los ojos como platos y un ligero tic en el lado derecho de su boca. Siempre se había preguntado como le hacía Mayura para hablar y hablar sin parar y casi sin tomar aire… eso sí que era paranormal.

- …. y después de eso Loki mandó al espíritu al mundo de los muertos y terminamos con el problema – concluyó Mayura su relato con una enorme sonrisa y corazones a su alrededor como le pasaba cada vez que recordaba las hazañas del detective estrella de la agencia Enjaku. Estaba feliz de haber conseguido tan rápido otro caso en el cual trabajar y compensar el desastre del caso anterior por culpa de la impaciencia de Loki

- Y hablando de él, vas a ir hoy a la agencia? – Chris tenía sus reservas respecto a Loki, ya que siempre estaba involucrado en los eventos extraños de Mayura y siempre se las arreglaba para ser el héroe de la historia pero… la forma en que resolvía los casos siempre era misteriosa y era una especie de secreto que la chica no le decía a nadie.

- Sip, hoy es viernes y como mañana no hay trabajo puedo quedarme más tiempo allá. -

Los jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde acostumbraban comer y luego de una rica comida y una amena conversación, se fueron cada quien a sus respectivos destinos.

Algunos minutos después, Mayura caminaba en dirección a la agencia bastante pensativa. Ahora que estaba sola había recordado el extraño sueño que había tenido en su oficina.

Ese sueño… durante las últimas semanas había tenido muchos sueños extraños o más bien debería decir pesadillas porque todos ellos solían reflejar siempre sus mayores temores. Ya había tenido sueños extraños, el anillo que Loki le había regalado le había dado ciertos poderes que poco a poco ella había ido descubriendo; según parece, entre los efectos secundarios de portar el anillo estaba que logró despertar las antiguas habilidades que habían existido entre los miembros de su familia desde sus orígenes; los mismos poderes que los habían llevado a ser sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de su templo, como su padre. Él había heredado estas habilidades, pero ella no, por esa razón siempre quedó bastante excluida de esos asuntos, sobre todo cuando sus primos y demás familiares sí podían hacer y ver cosas paranormales. Pensándolo bien, tal vez fue por eso que ella creó esa especial obsesión por lo paranormal.

La chica comenzó a reírse sola atrayendo varias miradas de los demás transeúntes que se preguntaban porqué una chica tan bonita se había vuelto loca; pero es que se sentía tan feliz ahora que podía ver fantasmas y energías sobrenaturales…

- _Siii!! Me siento como una de esas mediums que salen en las películas resolviendo casos misteriosos con sus poderes! _– pensó Mayura por completo perdida en sus pensamientos con los ojos convertidos en dos enormes estrellas – _Qué emocionante!_ _Y ahora, junto a Loki, puedo ser una hermosa periodista detective que por las noches resuelve los verdaderos casos misteriosos y durante el día se dedica a denunciar los fraudulentos eventos paranormales que inventa la gente… Aaaahhh!! Soy algo así como la versión femenina de Clark Kent!!_

Definitivamente la mente de la chica estaba muy, pero muuuy lejos de la realidad….

Tanto que no tuvo cuidado al doblar por una esquina y terminó chocando contra alguien y quedó sentada en el piso por el golpe de semejante tacleo. De pronto! se vio aturdida por una gran cantidad de emociones que la golpearon con la velocidad de un rayo: ira, envidia, rencor, odio, avaricia, poder. Todas esas sensaciones desfilaron por el corazón de la chica en menos de un segundo; levantó la vista para tratar de encontrar a la persona que guardaba esos terribles sentimientos en su interior, pero no encontró a nadie; la calle estaba desierta, algo muy extraño para esa hora del día que usualmente estaba llena de gente saliendo de sus trabajos hacia sus casas; dónde estaban todos??.…

Sólo entonces notó que se encontraba en una intersección de cuatro vías; miró hacia todos lados comprobando que no había ninguna persona cerca pero, a pesar de eso, la sensación de que no se encontraba sola comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Sentía una especie de presencia hostil a su alrededor, algo indefinible pero escalofriante; tenía un mal presentimiento. Definitivamente, Mayura no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, pero el hecho de que las intersecciones de cuatro vías fueran consideradas de mala suerte no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y retomó su camino.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa y el sudor comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su frente; caminaba a paso lento y desconfiado, viendo a su alrededor cada tanto, mientras notaba que esa presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor comenzando a asustarla. Sea lo que sea parecía estarla siguiendo…

- Qué está pasando? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras aceleraba el paso, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Había llegado a otra intersección y justo cuando estaba cruzando una sombra pasó a centímetros de su cara tan rápido como un parpadeo, se volteó hacía su izquierda pero nuevamente no encontró a nadie; justo cuando comenzaba a creer que se estaba poniendo paranoica volvió a sentir el veloz movimiento de una sombra, pero esta vez a su espalda; se volteó tan rápido como pudo, pero con los mismos resultados. Ahora sí se estaba asustando…

Echó a andar nuevamente, pero con paso rápido (casi corriendo) tratando de escapar y de llegar de una vez a la casa de Loki donde sabía que estaría segura, pero pegó un gritó de terror al ser de nuevo bruscamente detenida por la misma sombra en la siguiente intersección. Se estaba desesperando y sus ojos se humedecieron por el temor que la había paralizado a mitad de la calle y sin saber que hacer. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado y frío, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil y pesado, cómo si algo le estuviera robando la energía. Pero extrañamente esa sensación se le hacía conocida, era muy similar a lo que había sentido esa mañana cuando tuvo esa pesadilla durante su siesta en la oficina. Todo eso era demasiado extraño para su gusto y pensó que lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes con Loki.

Pero el ambiente a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más abrumador. Por qué estaba pasando todo eso? si se trataba de un fantasma entonces por qué no podía verlo?... Entonces sintió una brisa fría a su alrededor que la envolvía y le erizaba la piel, demasiado fría para un día tan soleado; parecía concentrarse a su alrededor y envolverla, pero era muy raro, se sentía como si…

Como si algo la estuviera acariciando…

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno! Que les pareció!

Espero que les haya gustado y que los haya dejado aunque sea un poquito picados para el siguiente capitulo. No tengo mucho que comentar aparte de que los dos nuevos personajes que introduje son de mi invención, no es que tengan un papel tan importante en la historia pero si tienen sus funciones específicas. Por cierto, qué les pareció a Mayura como periodista?? No se ustedes pero yo me la imagino como una especie de Chloe Sullivan de la serie Smallville con pared de lo extraño y todo jeje

Ahh! Casi lo olvido… escribí un pequeño profile, aún no está completo pero funciona por el momento por si a alguien le interesa.

Quiero agradecerles a Black rose, Picara, Andrea y Harumi746… Muchas gracias por su apoyo, no pude contestarles individualmente porque no aparecía la opción de responder y para colmo no puedo contestar reviews aquí, pero quiero que sepan que aprecio sus comentarios y espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de su agrado. A Harumi 746, le doy la bienvenida a este pequeño fandom que, según parece, está ganando cada vez más miembros; a ellos los invito a hacerse sentir y a participar con nosotros y publicar sus historias!

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Mayura respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía su cuerpo rígido.

Paralizado…como si algo le impidiera moverse mientras esa brisa fría y extraña la rodeaba sin dejarla ir.

El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, crecía más y más a cada segundo que pasaba y esa horrible presencia no dejaba de tocar su piel de esa forma tan escalofriante; cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima escapó de ellos mientras rogaba mentalmente para que se detuviera… para que se alejara y la dejara tranquila, pero ese deseo no se cumplía.

Entonces lo recordó… recordó cuando hace algunos años Loki había intentado enseñarle a controlar, aunque sin mucho éxito, el poco poder que poseía. El Dios había insistido en que, por su seguridad, debía saber manejar sus habilidades para utilizarlas en caso de que su vida estuviera amenazada y que él no estuviera cerca para socorrerla. La implícita preocupación en esas palabras la habían convencido de hacer el intento pero, como ya se imaginaba, la magia no estaba dentro de sus talentos y fue poco lo que realmente pudo aprender.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar las instrucciones que el Dios del Caos le diera en aquel entonces… enfocó toda su concentración en lograr lo que se proponía y poco a poco logró crear a su alrededor una especie de barrera que, aunque frágil, le permitió liberarse momentáneamente de la energía que la amenazaba.

Saliendo de su estupor, Mayura corrió las pocas calles que quedaban para llegar a la agencia, entró sin tocar el timbre y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía hasta llegar al despacho donde entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Loki levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar que la puerta se abría de golpe y se quedó sin palabras al ver a una Mayura pálida y temblorosa entrar respirando entrecortado y con dificultad como si hubiera corrido una maratón; pero cuando ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de temor supo que se trataba de algo serio.

- Mayura?!! – exclamó mientras se dirigía a paso rápido hacia ella – Por qué estas tan asustada? Qué ocurre?

- Yo… yo no… no lo sé – contestó a duras penas, sin aire – no entiendo que está pasando? -

Loki la agarró de los brazos con firmeza y su preocupación aumentó al notar que la chica temblaba como una hoja y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Yamino y Fenrier llegaron en ese momento alertados por el alboroto de la chica al llegar.

- Srta. Mayura!! Maestro Loki, que pasó? -

- No lo sé, pero está algo alterada, trae algo de té para que pueda relajarse -

- Loki… - la chica llamó su atención; aún estaba pálida, pero estaba recuperando la respiración y temblaba menos.

- Ven, siéntate – sugirió mientras la guiaba hacia el sillón aún sin soltarla; qué le había pasado a la chica para llevarla a ese estado? ella no era la persona más valiente del mundo, si lo sabrá él! pero debía ser algo serio para alterarla de esa manera. - cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó -

- No estoy segura… no pude ver con claridad pero me asustó tanto! – su voz temblaba. Loki le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para darle algo de seguridad.

- Trata de explicarme lo que sucedió desde el principio – su voz era serena con la intención de calmarla, mientras Yamino llegaba con el té.

- Bueno… venía para acá cuando…. – contestó con voz más segura contando todo tal cual había ocurrido y con la mayor cantidad de detalles que recordara – Lo que más me confunde es que me haya sentido de la misma forma que en el sueño de esta mañana.

- Todo eso es muy extraño! Pero lo importante es que no le hicieran daño, Srta. Mayura… - comentó Yamino mientras le sonreía con alivio.

- Es cierto – lo secundó Fenrier.

- Gracias, chicos – contestó mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

Loki, por su parte, la miraba atento, su exterior no lo reflejaba pero estaba preocupado; lo que le había pasado a Mayura no era cualquier cosa, mientras ella narraba la historia había podido percibir los rastros de energía a su alrededor. Lo que sea con lo que haya tenido contacto… era definitivamente maligno.

- Loki?? Que piensas? – cuestionó ella viéndolo fijamente.

- No se lo que pudiera haber sido, pero hay que investigarlo – contestó con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo tratando de que ella no se asustara más.

- Pero lo que haya sido, te tiene preocupado – esa afirmación sólo le recordó a Loki lo bien que lo conocía y lo difícil que le era engañarla. Qué irónico! Al Dios del Engaño le resulta difícil engañar a una humana!

- Claro!! Es mi deber preocuparme por mi asistente favorita! – le dijo sonriendo con burla para aligerar el ambiente.

- Oyee! – exclamó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe juguetón en su brazo – soy la única asistente que tienes! A menos claro que me estés engañando con otra! – agregó con una mirada acusadora y un falso tono de celos.

- No es mala idea… podría conseguir sin problema otro par de asistentes, pero no creo que pudieran trabajar conmigo sin distraerse – contestó con su clásica sonrisa arrogante

- Me encanta tu modestia… ten cuidado de no ahogarte en tu propia vanidad -

Los hijos de Loki observaban la escena con grandes gotas resbalando por sus cabezas; este tipo de intercambios ya eran como una especie de ritual diario entre esos dos…

- Bueno, al menos me tranquiliza saber que mis lecciones de defensa personal y mis consecuentes migrañas a causa de ellas no fueron tan inútiles como pensaba –

- Hey!! Respeta!! – reclamó la muchacha ofendida – No tendré talento para la magia pero al menos no tengo que andar por el mundo cargando con un ego tan grande como el tuyo, cómo le haces para no ser aplastado por él? –

- Dejemos a mi ego en paz por el momento… - dijo viendo que la chica estaba más tranquila y continuó en un tono más serio – quiero que tengas más cuidado Mayura, hasta no saber qué fue eso con lo que tuviste contacto es mejor que no andes sola por ahí… cuando no estés en el trabajo pasaras más tiempo aquí conmigo y por las noches, es mejor que E-chan se quede en tu casa -

- … - Mayura se le quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Qué?? -

- Eres un mandón… y quién te dijo que quería pasar más tiempo contigo?? – replicó aún sabiendo que, al final, las cosas se harían como el Dios mandón decía. Y no sólo porque él lo ordenara…O//O

- No, sólo hablo con autoridad – mientras tomaba de su tasa de té con su usual porte elegante – además no veo el problema… cualquier chica estaría en éxtasis con la perspectiva de pasar tiempo conmigo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Oh si!... estoy en éxtasis –

- Me ofende tu tono… - contestó con una mirada asesina ante el tono de aburrimiento de la chica.

- Emm… Maestro Loki? Creo que la Srta Mayura debería regresar a su casa antes de que se haga más tarde…-

Quince minutos después….

Loki y Fenrier acompañaban a E-chan y a Mayura hasta el templo.

- Gracias por acompañarnos… nos vemos mañana después del trabajo – Dijo la pelirosa a modo de despedida una vez que llegaron.

- No te metas en problemas, chica misterio – advirtió Fenrier viéndola con duda al saber que nunca hacía caso a esos consejos.

- jijiji lo intentare, Fenrier. Hasta mañana! -

Mientras Loki la observaba entrar a su casa, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, intranquila gracias a que de pronto adquiría conciencia de un hecho hasta ahora ignorado por él y que, para su sorpresa, lo hacían sentir incómodo y molesto. Ellos no podían protegerla por siempre, no podían estar a su lado a cada momento del día y por eso debía hallar otra solución cuanto antes; al menos hasta que solucionaran este misterio.

- Papi? -

Fenrier trató de llamar la atención de su padre que llevaba un par de minutos hundido en sus silenciosos pensamientos, pero no recibió respuesta. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar un PLIN!! avisando que el foco dentro del cerebro de Loki se había prendido con una idea. Sonrió con satisfacción… había encontrado una solución temporal al asunto y necesitaría ayuda para llevarla a cabo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Ayy! que fastidio! -

- La señorita Mayura se ve muy graciosa! -

Ya era la una de la madrugada y la chica pelirosa tenía el cabello como un dormitorio de monjas luego de dar su veinteava vuelta en la cama… y es que la pobre niña no había podido pegar un ojo a pesar del cansancio.

- Grrrr… quiero dormir…- se quejó mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada.

- La señorita Mayura sigue asustada y no puede dormir?? – preguntó la inocente voz de E-chan.

- No es eso… es solo que… - Mayura levantó la cabeza y miró algo dudosa al pequeño fantasmita. Ella sabía que lo que no la dejaba dormir era una insistente pregunta que, por alguna razón, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza; pero no estaba segura de querer compartirla con el pequeño espíritu. Pero pensándolo bien, qué podría perder con preguntarle? – Oye E-chan… esto… bueno… en verdad crees… que Loki se preocupe por mi?? -

La imitación de algodón de azúcar se extrañó un poco por la pregunta de la sonrojada y tímida chica frente a él, pero luego sonrió con una mezcla de misterio y alegría. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando…

- La señorita Mayura lo conoce, sabe que él se preocupa -

- Si… es sólo que… nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que él a veces se comporta algo distante e indiferente y, aunque creo tener siempre una idea, me gustaría saber qué es lo que en verdad siente – confesó la chica con una tristeza que no sabía explicar.

- Por qué está tan triste? -

- No lo sé… pero desde que escuche a Freya decir que él no podía sentir amor… no se por qué pero me ha dejado pensando… me hizo preguntarme qué es lo que siente él por mí… nunca me lo ha dicho-

Mayura fijó su vista en la ventana mientras hablaba; la luna en cuarto menguante apenas e iluminaba su rostro, lo suficiente para distinguir sus facciones pero lo necesario para mantener ocultos los sentimientos sin descubrir dentro de su mirada y dentro de sus palabras; secretos aún ocultos incluso para su dueña pero no para el siempre espectador E-chan, quien sabía exactamente qué hacer para ayudarlos a ser descubiertos.

- El Señor Loki siempre se preocupa y cuida de la señorita Mayura aunque no diga nada; no es que él no pueda sentir nada… es sólo que necesita de alguien especial que le enseñe… - contestó E-chan sonriendo - La señorita Mayura puede enseñarle verdad? -

Mayura se volteó sobresaltada hacia el alegre fantasma que la miraba interrogante y esperanzado. Qué ella le enseñe?? El sonrojo se hizo presente de golpe dejándola confundida por darse cuenta que no podía respirar. Raro… muy raro.

- E-chan… qué te parece si volvemos a intentar dormir? – preguntó la chica sonriendo y con un extraño sentimiento de alivio gracias a las palabras de E-chan.

Pero, por su salud mental, era mejor dejar la discusión de ese tema para después…

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola!!

Aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando! Antes que nada quisiera pedirles disculpas por cualquier error en este capítulo ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo antes de subirlo. Esta algo corto, o por lo menos más que los anteriores, originalmente era MUCHO más largo y por razones prácticas tuve que dividirlo, solo espero que el contenido no haya quedado muy flojo. Tal vez algunos esperaban saber la identidad de esa sombra que acechaba a nuestra protagonista, pero todavía falta un poco para eso, apenas estamos calentando motores! Pero créanme que le causará muchos problemas a la chica misterio. Por cierto, me alegra que les haya gustado la profesión que le inventé. Sorry por haber ignorado tan olímpicamente a Loki en el capítulo anterior, pero quería dedicarle este capítulo a Mayura porque con ella es que comienza todo el misterio y… ejem! No quería que se distrajeran n.nU

Lamento mucho no poder responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior, pero se acercan varios exámenes para los que tengo que empezar a estudiar y, o respondía los reviews o escribía el capítulo y estoy casi segura que ustedes prefieren esto último, pero les prometo que para el próximo si les respondo! ). Pero sepan que siempre leo sus comentarios y no saben lo feliz que me hacen, las/los adoro!! T.T Son el mejor aliciente para mi imaginación.

**AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!...** ejem! Disculpen la emoción…

Muchas gracias a todas!

**Madam Spooky**

**Angie**

**Picara**

**Andrea**

**kellita-chan**

**Lifheith **(Lif!! Me alegra tanto que te gustara)

**MaiaTranslater**( Una centroamericana! Me alegra saberlo, hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de ir allá y es un país muy bonito, te escribo mejor la próxima vez)

**Little Red y Shere**(wao! A mi tambien me encantó Valkirie Profile, mas adelante te darás cuenta que tomé un par de ideas de allí, te escribo!)

**Mayura-chan**(me alegra que te gustara! Ya me estaba preocupando porque no actualizabas!)

Hasta la próxima y espero sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_- Segura que deseas continuar con este plan? -_

_- Si, es necesario-_

Las voces llegaban a sus oídos graves y débiles…

_- Esta ha sido tu idea, pero estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, después no hay marcha atrás – _

_- Lo se, estoy segura –_

Era la voz de un hombre y una mujer…

_- Si esto funciona, las cosas no estarán a tu favor - _

_- Duele, pero estaré bien. Y usted me ha dado su palabra… – _

_- Y la cumpliré… aunque no me agrade del todo - _

La conversación se hacía cada vez menos audible, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia y continuaran alejándose.

_- Si funciona, lo dejará en paz – _

_- Lo haré, sólo si compruebo que funciona – _

_- Entonces, es hora de poner la rueda en movimiento - _

- Srta. Mayura!! -

Mayura Daidouji abrió los ojos con extrema lentitud y pereza. Se encontraba en su cama completamente enredada entre las sábanas y las almohadas, dio un vistazo a su alrededor algo confundida… quién la había despertado?

- Srta. Mayura, ya es de día! Se le hará tarde para ir a trabajar -

Ahh si!! Lo había olvidado, el pequeño E-chan había pasado con ella la noche luego de el extraño incidente del día anterior, pero por qué tenía la impresión de que había escuchado a alguien conversando en su habitación?... De golpe, Mayura abrió mucho los ojos recordando la conversación que había escuchado mientras dormía; no había entendido nada de lo que decían puesto que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero a la vez tenía la inquietante sensación de que en realidad tenía todo que ver con ella; sobre todo porque la voz de esa mujer se le hacía terriblemente conocida, pero no podía precisar de quién la había escuchado. Y la chica se preguntó si debía sumarlo a la larga lista de sueños raros que había tenido recientemente, tendría algo que ver con lo ocurrido el día de ayer?

- Srta. Mayura, se le hará tarde para ir a trabajar – volvió a repetir E-chan.

- AAhh! Se me hace tarde!! – gritó ella a todo pulmón a la vez que daba un salto digno de atletas de olimpiadas y salía corriendo al baño para arreglarse.

Después tendría tiempo para pensar… hoy era un día muy importante para ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- … y eso fue lo que pasó – la voz de Loki detuvo por fin su relato de lo ocurrido el día anterior – Hasta no resolver esto, ella no debería quedarse sola. -

- Pero no pueden estar con ella todo el tiempo para cuidarla – lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

- Exacto, es por eso que he venido con Uds.-

Loki se encontraba reunido con las Norns en su carpa, sabía que ellas podían ayudarle con este asunto y les contó todo lo ocurrido mientras tomaban el té. Urd y Verdandi escuchaban con atención las palabras del Dios del Caos, mientras Skuld sólo se dedicaba a admirar a Loki y hacer malas caras de vez en cuando ante la mención de la chica misterio y torturándose mentalmente con las posibles razones por las cuales él se interesaba en esa humana.

- Comprendo. Necesita de algo que le permita estar al tanto de lo que ocurre con ella y ayudarla en caso de ser necesario – concluyó Verdandi.

- Si… esperaba que con tus poderes pudieras ayudarme. Lo harías? – preguntó Loki sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Por supuesto – contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se retiraba a su taller a trabajar.

- Aprecio su ayuda – comentó a las dos hermanas restantes; bueno, en realidad lo dijo por Urd porque Skuld no habría hecho nada por la humana que acaparaba a su querido Loki.

- No podríamos negarnos, también nos interesa la seguridad de Mayura. Nos hemos encariñado con ella, sobre todo Verdandi - Skuld bufó ante ese comentario, pero Loki no pudo más que sonreír con diversión.

Quién hubiera dicho que dos personas tan opuestas como Verdandi y Mayura se podrían llevar tan bien?! Pero luego de que la Diosa se convirtiera en la profesora de matemáticas particular de Mayura, ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas y la chica misterio pudo encontrar por fin su talento perdido para los números. Aunque Loki sospechaba que se debía más que nada a que Verdandi le prometió que si pasaba las materias le enseñaría algo de alquimia y el aura de misterio que rodeaba esa palabra atrajo el interés de Mayura como la miel a la abeja. La chica no tenía remedio! Pero gracias a esas clases particulares, la en aquel entonces colegiala pudo pasar sus materias y graduarse.

- Skuld, podrías dejarme a solas con el Señor Loki? – dijo Urd a su hermana más como una orden que como una pregunta. La chica algo contrariada se levantó y, con un último vistazo al ojiverde, salió de la habitación

- Deseas hacerme una predicción Urd? – Loki estaba extrañado por la fija mirada que tenía la Diosa sobre él, como si quisiera decirle algo y no supiera cómo hacerlo.

- No exactamente, me temo que en este momento me sería algo difícil hacerlo -

- No comprendo -

- Señor Loki… creo que lo ocurrido con Mayura no es algo coincidental… - la intriga de Loki creció ante ese comentario – desde hace algunos días mis poderes de adivinación se han visto algo afectados, como si algo los estuviera bloqueando impidiéndome hacer predicciones claras. Pero todo esto comenzó justo después de hacer una predicción que lo involucraba a Ud. -

- Que me involucraba? De qué forma? -

- Una tragedia ocurrirá como una lección a superar; las circunstancias a las que se ha tenido que enfrentar desde su exilio lo han obligado a cambiar, le han enseñado a ser una persona diferente, a madurar; pero aún le falta una importante lección por aprender y ocurrirá de la forma más inesperada – el silencio fue lo que siguió a las palabras de la Diosa.

- Y qué debo hacer para superar esa prueba? – un enorme signo de interrogación bailaba sobre la cabeza de Loki… de más está decir que no había entendido ni papa. Por qué las Norns nunca podían hablar como la gente en vez de usar acertijos?

- Confíe en su intuición – respondió Urd con una leve sonrisa divertida y tratando de contener una carcajada al imaginar la confusión que debía sentir el Dios del Caos. Algún día… Loki se enteraría que hablarle con medias palabras era el método de las Norns para fastidiarlo y desquitarse de sus bromas y comentarios contra ellas

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Silencio.

El silenció dentro de aquella habitación se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

No podía soportarlo más! Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto?!

Ese maldito silencio!! Lo único que lograba era aumentar el suspenso dentro de ella. El nerviosismo la tenía paralizada, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos y fijos en su verdugo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al observar cómo los labios de la persona frente a ella se movían para dar a conocer…

Su sentencia…

- Un excelente trabajo – los labios del verdugo se curvearon en una sonrisa – con esto te has ganado una columna permanente dentro de la revista -

- YYYYEEEEEESSSS!!!!!... – el agudo grito de celebración de Mayura fue escuchado hasta en el mismo palacio de Asgard donde Odin casi se ahoga con el té que estaba tomando y se preguntaba si ese agudo y escalofriante chillido era la señal de que se acercaba el Ragnarok.

El jefe de Mayura, por su parte la observaba desencajado por semejante reacción…

- Oh, Sr. Gardner…. Snif… no tengo palabras para agradecerle!! – la chica estaba tan emocionada que los ojos se le aguaron y las palabras no le salían.

- Confío que serás una de nuestras mejores columnistas, Mayura. Ahora tómate el día libre por favor… - sugirió el hombre pensando en el bienestar del resto de los colegas.

Diez minutos más tarde…

Mayura y Chris caminaban por la calle buscando un lugar donde comer algo delicioso en celebración del asenso de la chica.

- Oh Chris! No puedo creer que le haya gustada tanto mi trabajo para darme una columna propia!! Me siento más feliz que si me hubieran dado la noticia de que me gané un Pulitzer!!-

- Me alegra que lo hayas logrado Mayura! Siempre supe que podrías! – le dijo mirándola con una expresión de ternura mientras pensaba que el brillo especial en los ojos de la chica la hacía verse más hermosa.

-Gracias, todo esto es tan emocionante para mi. Estaba tan insegura cuando decidí estudiar esta carrera que siempre temí no poder lograrlo; temía decepcionarlos a todos – dijo con aire melancólico.

- Pero lo superaste y ahora estas aquí, con tu propia columna –

- Ayy! Amigo mío! – exclamó mientras se colgaba de su brazo devolviéndole la sonrisa - no sabes lo mucho que agradezco el poder compartir esto contigo –

-No es para tanto! –

- Para mi si lo es! Siempre me has apoyado, incluso cuando todos me llamaban loca por mi obsesión por los OVNIS y los fantasmas, tú siempre me tomabas en serio –

- Bueno, aunque siempre has estado un poco loca… Auchh! Oye! Eso dolió! – se quejó luego de que Mayura le regalara un merecido pellizco por su comentario.

- Esa era la idea tonto – dijo viéndolo con cara de homicida.

- Sip, bueno, como te iba diciendo siempre has sido algo… imaginativa – continuó él mientras Mayura lo veía un poco disconforme – pero siempre has sido inteligente y apasionada y eso es de admirar – concluyó provocando que a la chica se le volvieran a aguara los ojos ante esas palabras.

- Oh rayos! Snif… ya te había dicho lo mucho que te extrañé?? – preguntó con expresión conmovida, pero juguetona.

- Mmmm… no las suficientes – respondió el apuesto chico de la misma manera.

- jijijii… entonces creo que tendré que esforzarme más para… -

- Ejemmm… -

Las palabras de Mayura fueron cortadas por un carraspeo y al voltearse se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que la imponente figura del Dios del Caos que miraba a ambos jóvenes con una expresión extremadamente seria y un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

- Se le ofrece algo detective? – preguntó Chris con mirada retadora y nada contento con su interrupción.

- Vengo por mi asistente desde luego – respondió Loki con una frialdad nada común en él, pero a la vez contestando al reto de miradas.

- Pues aún es temprano y ya teníamos planes - contraatacó Chris.

- Ah si?? Pues me temo que Mayura ya tenía un compromiso conmigo; es una lástima que sus planes tengan que esperar.- la ironía no podía ser más evidente.

- No le parece que está acaparando todo su tiempo? -

- Hump! Yo no hago nada que ella no me permita – la contestación de Loki fue acompañada de un sugestivo tono y una sonrisa prepotente que calló la siguiente contestación de Chris.

Mayura observaba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro como si se tratara de un juego de Pim-Pom. OK!…. Oficialmente, Mayura se había perdido en la conversación. Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Bueno… sea lo que sea era mejor parar esto antes de que el duelo de miradas empeorara y se armara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

- Emm… chicos? – intentó llamar su atención, pero fue inútil. Mayura suspiró con cansancio.

- CHICOS!! – ambos contrincantes se voltearon por fin a verla – Chris, lamento no poder ir a comer contigo hoy, pero en verdad hay algo importante que tengo que resolver. Prometo que luego te lo compenso! -

- Emm… De acuerdo – aceptó el chico no muy convencido, pero conforme con la perspectiva de una compensación – nos vemos mañana! -

Loki observaba su obra con satisfacción. JA!! Ese niñito había estado muy equivocado en creer que podía superarlo a él. Por más amigos que hayan sido de pequeños, él era ahora parte muy importante en la vida de Mayura. Santo cielo!! Había rechazado la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo por ella, le había dicho la verdad y ahora ella ocupaba una función indispensable en el orden de su vida y él no pensaba permitir que un don nadie quisiera alterarlo porque… porque….

En ese momento, la cara de Loki era como una de esas pinturas abstractas que son raras y confusas y que no sabes como interpretar; y es que él mismo no sabía qué sentir al darse cuenta de hacia donde iban dirigidos sus pensamientos…. O mejor dicho, del tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Qué había sido todo eso? Cuando vio a Mayura comportarse de esa manera tan cariñosa con aquel chiquillo se sintió tan… tan… molesto, confuso, frustrado; sintió como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su pecho, su cabeza comenzó a pulsarle y sus músculos se tensaron a la vez que un inexplicable sentimiento de traición se apoderaba de él, aunque él mismo sabía lo absurdo que todo eso era. A qué se debía todo eso?

- Celos… -

Loki se sobresaltó al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta mental y se volteó a ver a la chica pelirosa que la había respondido. Había leído su mente? Mayura lo observaba con la boca abierta y que poco a poco se iba curveando en una sonrisa de incredulidad y diversión.

- Oh por Dios!! – la chica parecía estar en una especie de shock temporal – Loki, tú?... tú…. Estás celoso!! –

- QUEEE??! – Loki sitió como si un yunque marca ACME le hubiera caído encima – De-de qué hablas?! Yo celoso?? JAMÁS!! Por qué habría de sentir celos yo? – respondió con su tono más frío e indiferente.

- … - pero en vez de convencer a Mayura, ella abrió la boca aún más mientras lo veía como pescado en nevera (O.O) - Ooooh sí que lo estás! No puedo creerlo! -

- Alucinas… - dijo con el mismo tono.

- JaJaJa Claro que no! – contestó ella riendo divertida.

- Por su puesto que si! Tu sugerencia es sencillamente absurda –

- Ah si? -

- Si -

- Entonces por qué tienes la mandíbula tan apretada?... -

Loki casi se va de espaldas al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, la tenía apretada con furia; cómo un detalle tan insignificante podía delatarlo así?

- Es una tontería! – el pobre Dios estaba más que irritado consigo mismo y con Mayura por ponerlo en evidencia; pero claro, disimulándolo bien – Por qué habría yo de sentir celos por ti? -

- Tienes razón, no tienes por qué… -

Loki se volteó hacia la chica interrogándola con la mirada por ese último comentario, pero la sonrisa tierna que le dirigía lo hizo sentir extraño e intrigado. La observó acercarse lentamente hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo para luego depositar un suave y tibio beso muy cerca de la comisura izquierda de su boca.

- No tienes por qué… - susurró viéndolo a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa - Porque nada ni nadie podría tomar jamás tu lugar-

La observó hipnotizado, cómo explicar el sentimiento que despertó en él ésa sencilla demostración de cariño? No podía explicarlo, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba demasiado.

Y mientras la veía emprender el camino rumbo a la agencia, su mente traicionera no podía más que aceptar con resignación las razones de la chica.

-_Mmmm…. Quien sabe!_ – pensó él con una sonrisa pícara sin dejar de mirarla y tocando con su mano el lugar donde lo había besado- _Tal vez sentir celos no es tan malo como creía…parece tener unas muy interesantes recompensas _-

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

TARAAAAAANNN!!

COMENTEARIOS, COMENTARIOS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!

Que les pareció?? Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior que decidí dividir ya que era muy largo. Me encantó escribirlo, sobretodo porque tenía la última escena dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir el fic y no veía la hora de plasmarla en letras. Y es que me hacia tanta ilusión ver al siempre sereno y controlado Loki perder aunque sea un poco la compostura por la hormiguita de los celos jejeje y que tal la respuesta de Mayura?

Bueno, a partir de ahora la cosas van a ponerse peliagudas, los verdaderos problemas por fin empiezan y cualquier cosa puede pasar, nada en este fic está decidido aún jejeje. Solo digamos que he recibido constantes intervenciones de parte de mi lado oscuro y tengo ganas de desquitarme con un personaje o dos P Solo espero que sobrevivan u.uU

Gracias Gracias! A los que han mandado reviews y también a los otros que me leen.

Hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 5**_

- Bien… todo esta saliendo muy bien -

En medio de un oscuro lugar, el silencio era roto por una voz fría y carente de emoción.

- Tomará más tiempo del que habíamos planeado… pero todo será a nuestro favor -

La persona dueña de esa voz parecía estar hablando sola… o tal vez no.

Una esfera de luz se encontraba flotando frente a esa desconocida figura, el brillo dorado que despedía iluminaba parcialmente el lugar pero no lo suficiente para reconocer a la persona parada frente a ella.

- Lo sé, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, mis poderes aumentan.

El extraño personaje extendió una de sus manos transparentes hacia el frente, de la nada una copa hecha de oro y con incrustaciones de rubíes apareció flotando frente a él y se quedó observándola mientras la tomaba en sus manos con interés.

- Gracias, me será de gran utilidad – una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro – espere un poco más mientras mis poderes se completan. Mientras tanto, voy a dedicarme a disfrutar del espectáculo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Y…. aún no has descubierto qué es lo que está pasando? -

- No, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas en las últimas semanas -

- Me alegra escuchar eso… -

- Aja… -

Loki y Narugami se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor. El Dios del Trueno había ido a visitar a su mejor amigo aprovechando que tenía un par de horas libres antes de entrar a su siguiente trabajo de medio tiempo; el trabajo duro seguía siendo su gran obsesión! no parecía haber cambiado ni una pizca en todo este tiempo. Quiero decir… aún seguía con su interminable peregrinaje en busca del trabajo de sus sueños, seguía estudiando nuevas y milagrosas técnicas de atención al cliente y marketing y, por supuesto, seguía siendo el mismo tragón que se dedicaba a vaciar la despensa de su gran amigo el Dios del Caos.

- Vaya!! Esto sí que está delicioso!! -

Sip, para desgracia de Loki, algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales.

- Al menos podrías ser menos descarado y disimular un poco lo mucho que disfrutas de MI comida. – sugirió Loki mientras veía con una venita hinchada en su frente cómo la comida comprada con SU dinero era devorada por un Narugami que comía y comía como poseído dejando la vajilla tan limpia y reluciente como recién salida del lavaplatos. Tal vez debería empezar a hacer cuentas de todo lo que se tragaba el chico y pasarle la factura…. Si seguían a ese paso podría dejarlo en banca rota.

- Esh ke shta rikishimo Glup! … - El Dios del Caos observaba con resignación los esfuerzos de Narugami por terminar de pasar la comida con la que se había atorado e intentó contar hasta diez para contener las repentinas ansias de ahorcarlo.

- Vaya que estas hoy de mal humor, amigo! – comentó Narugami al ver la mirada de asesino en serie que cargaba – Se podría saber qué te tiene con ese humor de perros?? -

- No creo que eso sea de tu interés… – le ladró Loki de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba la vista en su humeante tasa de té. Que cuál era la causa de su actual mal genio y su irritación? El más vil de los actos en su contra era la causa!! De solo recordarlo, su ceño se hacía tan profundo como el Gran Cañón y su sangre hervía como un infierno de cólera que en cualquier momento le saldría vapor por las orejas como una hoya a presión. Y es que eso era inaudito!! Lo habían engañado!! Ella lo había engañado!!

Loki se movió inquieto en su silla mientras seguía rumiando por lo bajo su rabia.

Mayura… Mayura era la responsable de su absurdo y deprimente estado. Quién la veía con esa carita de ángel y esa sonrisa de "yo no fui"!! Ella había jugado vil y cruelmente con él, con él!!! Con el famoso Dios "Ninguna se me escapa"!! Y el había caído redondo como una papaya. Se había creído sus palabras al pie de la letra; el saber que ella lo consideraba irremplazable le hizo sentir a gusto y satisfecho ya que le dio a entender que su querida amiga no era tan inmune a él después de todo. Después de tantos años de traumarse al creer que no era tan infalible y de estar a punto de resignarse ante el inminente fracaso en su impecable currículum, después de estar a punto de rendirse ante la indiferencia de la chica ante su legendario poder de seducción, por fin su alma podía respirar tranquila ante la prueba de lo contrario, su autoestima volvía a ponerse en pie e inflarse de orgullo ante su éxito, estaba seguro! Sentía que por fin volvía a ser él cuando, en una maniobra terrorista, era empujado a traición de su pedestal para caer de forma estrepitosa y poco elegante hasta el fondo de su ego.

Diablos! Esa sí que había sido una larga y dolorosa caída…

Pero quién podría culparlo?? Después de que la chica sellara su "declaración" con ese tierno y tímido beso que en su diccionario personal era sinónimo de "Aleluya!! Por fin había caído!", su ego había crecido hasta proporciones descomunales que, si no te fijabas bien, sin querer podrías confundirlo con el Monte Everest. De más está decir que se la paso el resto del día con una sonrisa satisfecha pavoneándose como un orgulloso Pavo Real y fue por eso que nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para el trauma recibido al día siguiente, cuando encontró a Mayura muy divertida y a gusto comiendo un helado en el parque con ese mocoso entupido amigo suyo mientras hablaban de cosas aparentemente personales porque estaba casi seguro que había visto sonrojada a la muy traidora. Y no es que estuviera paranoico porque definitivamente no lo estaba!

Luego de acercarse, ella, muy contenta por cierto, le comentó que estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para un trabajo al que tendrían que dedicar MUCHO tiempo en los próximos días para un articulo y eso solo logro hundirlo aún mas en su estado de paranoia. Ahora se la pasaba renegando contra ella a cada rato y mirándola con suspicacia como si ella fuera a sacar un cuchillo en cualquier instante y clavárselo por la espalda...

- Emm... Loki?? - lo llamo Narugami - No se que es lo que te tenga tan molesto pero... No creo que el periódico tenga la culpa o si?-

Loki parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que había achurrado el periódico en un puño por la rabia... Grrr! era exasperante!! El sabia que su actitud era mas que absurda pero... No podía evitarlo.

Intento contar nuevamente hasta diez en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse, pero tuvo que extender la cuenta hasta cien para lograr su propósito. Que remedio! Ya ni valía la pena renegar así que desvió la mirada hacia las dos personas que trabajaban en la cocina.

- Muy bien… ahora hay que batir bien tratando de que no queden grumos… -

- Ayy! que difícil! El brazo se me cansa! Además no me está quedando bien, mira! Todavía tiene grumos -

- No Srta. Mayura, lo está haciendo muy bien! Los grumos pequeños no importan porque se deshacen solos en el horno, lo importante es que no queden de los grandes – respondió Yamino con una sonrisa amable.

- jijiijiji espero que nos quede tan delicioso como el de la vez pasada – Mayura lo miró devolviéndole la sonrisa -

- Estoy seguro de que si!! Es Ud. una excelente aprendiz! – exclamó Yamino orgulloso.

- En serio lo crees?! Gracias Yamino!! – exclamó la chica viéndolo con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa agradecida por el halago; no podía evitarlo, en ocasiones el chico serpiente sacaba a relucir el encanto que había heredado de su padre, aunque definitivamente no causaban el mismo efecto en ella.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en el atractivo hombre de cabellos castaños que miraba a su amigo con algo de disgusto mientras conversaban. Haaay… definitivamente encantador!. Mayura se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que nuevamente sus pensamientos se habían desviado hacia el tema del atractivo de Loki. Desde que tuvo ese extraño encuentro con esa presencia maligna hacía ya varias semanas, había tenido que pasar más tiempo con él del que acostumbraba; las sensaciones extrañas y los sueños escalofriantes se habían repetido en varias ocasiones desde entonces y aún no tenían ninguna pista de la razón de todo eso. Pero, aparte del nerviosismo y la falta de sueño como consecuencia de ésta situación, Mayura estaba algo confundida; en todas las veces que se había sentido en peligro o que los sueños la asustaban, su mente parecía haber desarrollado una especie de mecanismo automático para conectarse con el recuerdo de una persona: _Loki. _En sus sueños no hacía más que invocar su nombre y su presencia y eso la tenía inquieta… Por qué él?

Aparte de todo, Mayura había notado una actitud poco común en él; lo sentía algo molesto e irritable y mas aun cuando la encontraba hablando o cuando ella mencionaba a alguien del sexo masculino; era como si estuviera... Celoso?? Había entendido su reacción aquella vez contra Chris y, aunque ella lo había molestado por ello, lo atribuyó más que nada a que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que compartir la atención con nadie, en especial la de ella. Es por eso que, para su secreta decepción, ella había atribuido el evento a un infantil arranque de celos que en nada tenía que ver con algún sentimiento romántico; pero debía admitir que la tenía desconcertada. Esa "infantil" actitud había durado tanto que empezaba a dudar de que fuera eso. Pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y seguir con su pastel.

Loki observó a Mayura batir la mezcla del pastel mientras hablaba con su hijo; ahora que la chica pasaba más tiempo en su casa, ella le había pedido a Yamino que le enseñara a hacer pasteles, lo que había dado origen a largas horas de clases en la cocina. Al principio todo el asunto le había parecido interesante y se había divertido de lo lindo las primeras semanas viendo los graciosos y fallidos intentos, o más bien debería decir desastres, de repostería. Pero la pelirosa había aprendido con una rapidez impresionante y ahora ella y Yamino se dedicaban a hacer toda clase de exóticas y complicadas recetas.

Y ahora la situación había pasado de ser entretenida para volverse algo incómoda. Loki no podía evitar sentirse algo abandonado mientras los veía interactuar tan a gusto en su labor... Rayos!! No podía ser que ahora estuviera celoso hasta de su propio hijo!!

Pero a la vez se sentía preocupado; Mayura, a pesar de actuar bastante normal, no podía evitar que algo de cansancio se notara en sus facciones. Sus exhaustivas investigaciones sobre las cosas extrañas que le estaban sucediendo a la chica no habían dado frutos y él en verdad estaba comenzando a impacientarse; presentía que el peligro que corría la chica aumentaba cada vez más pero no podía hacer nada y sospechaba que eso estaba comenzando a afectarlo... Y, en beneficio de su comodidad y su cordura, Loki decidió que le era mas conveniente pensar que esos supuestos "celos" que sentía, en realidad no lo eran y que los estaba confundiendo con la preocupación que sentía por ella... Perfecto!! Esa excusa le gustaba más! Era creíble para si mismo y su autoestima permanecía intacta, que más podía pedir!!

La chica volvió a desviar la vista hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron por unos momentos, era una sensación extraña, Loki ya sabía que entre ellos había una conexión muy fuerte, un lazo invisible que conectaba su vida con la de ella, pero algo inusual había estado ocurriendo. Sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando y tomando un rumbo inesperado, su relación se había fortalecido y transformado de una forma inquietante, pero indefinible. Observó cómo ella le sonreía de esa manera especial, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba sólo a él y que a él tanto le gustaba, para luego seguir haciendo su pastel. Uff! Definitivamente esa sonrisa podría trastornar a cualquiera. Loki dirigió luego su vista hacia el cuello de Mayura, más específicamente al collar que llevaba en el cuello…

--------- FLASH BACK ---------

Loki estaba parado en la entrada de la carpa de las Norns mientras esperaba a que Verdandi saliera con su encargo. Unos minutos después, la vio salir con una cajita en las manos.

- Lamento haber tardado, pero quería asegurarme de hacer un buen trabajo – se excusó ella.

- Está bien, aprecio tu ayuda, Verdandi -

La chica sonrió mientras le extendía la cajita, Loki la abrió y se encontró con una hermosa pieza de joyería que consistía en una cadena de plata y un dije de cristal transparente, plano y redondo, los bordes eran limitados por un aro de plata y en el centro del círculo de cristal se veía una figura hecha de concha nácar de un color rosado tornasol, tenía la forma de una llama y que parecía que lo hubieran incrustado en el centro del cristal. Definitivamente algo digno de la chica pelirosa.

- Vaya! Si algún día te cansas de la adivinación podrías dedicarte al negocio de la joyería sin problemas -

- … - Verdandi volvió a sonreír – Este amuleto contiene grandes poderes de protección, desde el momento en que ella se lo ponga quedará conectada a Ud, de esa forma podrá ayudarla si llega estar en peligro.

- Excelente! Algo más que necesite saber? –

- En realidad si… ahora que Mayura ha desarrollado los poderes que heredó de su familia gracias al anillo que le dio, existe la posibilidad de que ellos tengan ciertos... efectos sobre el amuleto.-

- Qué clase de efectos? – a Loki eso sí que lo dejó intrigado.

- Esas variables no podían medirse dentro de la ecuación… en dado caso de que ocurran, tendrá que descubrirlas Ud mismo. – contestó con expresión misteriosa que dejó al Dios del Caos confundido… si, otra vez.

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------

Loki suspiró irritado. Nuevamente las Norns le hablaban en medias palabras que dejaban siempre más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza; pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho está!! Lo que más le interesaba era saber que la chica misterio estaría a salvo, así que le había dado el amuleto rogando por lo bajo que no ocurriera nada que él no pudiera manejar. El Dios del Caos sonrió con picardía al recordar cuando descubrió que el amuleto le permitía transportarse hacia cualquier lugar donde Mayura estuviera; y cómo lo descubrió?? Jeje Cuando accidentalmente se transportó a la habitación de la chica justo cuando ésta salía de darse un baño… Lástima! Si hubiera llegado unos segundos después hubiera visto más de lo que la toalla de baño alcanzaba a cubrir, pero tal vez fue lo mejor…

-_Aunque_ – pensó con una sonrisa picarona – _debería agradecer que Mayura utilizara unas toallas de baño tan cortas_. -

Definitivamente ese hombre no tenia remedio...

PLANK!!

- SRTA. MAYURA!! -

El fuerte sonido metálico y el grito de Yamino lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Como en cámara lenta vio cómo Mayura se desvanecía y caía al piso desmayada. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella al igual que los demás en ésa habitación, pasó su brazo tras su espalda y la sentó tratando de hacerla reaccionar sin éxito.

- Maestro Loki, está ardiendo en fiebre! Debemos recostarla y ponerle compresas frías! – dijo Yamino a su padre logrando que reaccionara luego de que se quedara estático observando a la chica.

- Cierto… la llevaré a mi habitación mientras traes el agua fría -

Loki la levantó en brazos y caminó hacia su habitación seguido por Narugami y Fenrier. Una vez ahí, la acomodó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos; pero nuevamente algo llamó su atención y se quedó quieto observándola.

- Papi, qué es esa energía? – preguntó Fenrier viendo lo mismo que veía su padre en ella.

Loki se concentró un poco más tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de alarma y analizar con frialdad la situación. Un aura fría y maligna rodeaba a la chica y parecía estarle absorbiendo la energía vital, su piel se estaba tornando cada vez más y más pálida, la fiebre seguía alta y sudaba mucho; la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa a cada minuto que pasaba y estaba comenzando a temblar.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Loki. Qué rayos le está ocurriendo? – interrumpió Narugami sus pensamientos mientras le ponía las compresas frías que Yamino había traído.

- Tiene idea de lo que le está pasando, Maestro Loki? -

- Algo está absorbiendo su energía vital muy rápido… jamás había visto algo así. –respondió a las preguntas de su hijo sin apartar la mirada de Mayura, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer.

- Pero por qué el amuleto no la está protegiendo? – intervino Fenrier.

- Porque la están atacando desde su interior –contestó una voz de mujer.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación para encontrarse con Urd y Verdandi.

- A qué te refieres con eso Urd? - Cuestionó Loki impresionado, quién tendría el poder de entrar en la mente de alguien y hacer semejante daño.

- Un demonio – continuó Verdandi adivinando la pregunta mental de Loki – Pero no uno cualquiera, si no uno que fue desterrado del inframundo por utilizar sus poderes contra los de su misma raza. Se dice que tenía el poder de manipular los sentimientos y recuerdos para utilizarlos en su beneficio y poder alimentarse de los miedos más profundos -

- Y cómo podemos ayudar a la Srta. Mayura? – la preocupación en la voz de Yamino era palpable y es que la condición de la chica parecía empeorar cada vez más.

- En éste momento ella se encuentra atrapada en una pesadilla manipulada por éste ser – Urd hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Alguien tiene que entrar en sus sueños y traerla de vuelta.

- PERO ESO ES MUY ARRIESGADO!! Si ella despierta antes de que la persona salga podría quedar atrapada dentro de su mente para siempre!! – objetó Fenrier desesperado sabiendo quién sería el que tendría que hacerlo.

- Yo lo haré… - se escuchó la voz de Loki cumpliendo los temores de Fenrier.

- Pero papá!! Es muy peligroso! -

- Fenrier, el Maestro Loki sabe lo que hace… - interrumpió Yamino la réplica de su hermano mayor – además a la Srta. Mayura no le queda mucho tiempo -

Y era cierto… la chica había pasado de tener una temperatura a punto de ebullición a estar cercana a la temperatura del polo norte en invierno. Loki se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano mientras Urd se paraba a su lado; la Diosa extendió una mano hacia su rostro recitando un extraño hechizo que empezó a hacerlo sentir cansado y con sueño, sus ojos se cerraban pero antes de perder la conciencia pudo escuchar la voz de Urd susurrarle…

- Recuerde que si alguno de los dos muere dentro del sueño, también morirán en el mundo real… tenga cuidado -

Segundos después, Loki terminó de cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos dentro de las pesadillas de la chica misterio.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Uff! Regresé!

Sorry por la tardanza, el capítulo estaba listo hace rato pero hasta ayer salí de un par de exámenes que me tenía de vuelta y media y eso que todavía faltan más ToT. Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecerles sus comentarios y esperar recibir muchos muchos más para este chapi n.n! jeje Tengo ganas de seguir el ejemplo de Maia-chan y volverme chantajista también y es que en época de exámenes estoy falta de ganas para escribir y es cuando más apoyo necesito u.u y los reviews me alegran el día jiji.

Hasta la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Mayura se encontraba nuevamente en ese espacio vacío y rodeado de oscuridad. Desde que estos sucesos extraños empezaron, sus pesadillas siempre comenzaban así. Luego el paisaje cambiaba para dar lugar a otra pesadilla que tuviera como trama principal alguna cosa o situación a la que ella temiera o que la hiciera sufrir. Había pasado por ésta experiencia varias veces en las últimas semanas y, a pesar de que estaba asustada, había aprendido a enfrentarlas con valor. Pero lo extraño es que ya llevaba más tiempo en ese lugar de lo habitual, en ese espacio negro y solitario, y ese cambio en el libreto la estaba inquietando aún más; eso no podía significar nada bueno o si??

Observó cómo poco a poco, su alrededor iba cambiando, pero en vez de encontrarse en una situación aterradora y escalofriante de pronto se encontró parada frente al portón de la casa de Loki. Ok! Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, y ella que creía que las cosas no podían ser más extrañas! con actitud desconfiada abrió la reja y entro esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera una serpiente o un zombi para asustarla, pero nada…

- Bueno… no gano nada con quedarme aquí parada -

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre, pero nadie abrió.

- Habrán salido? – se preguntó con curiosidad – entonces mejor los espero adentro -

Giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, pero lo que vio la dejó por completo sorprendida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver las cajas apiladas en el pasillo; todos los muebles y la decoración habían desaparecido y la casa se veía anormalmente vacía. El corazón se le agitó en cuestión de segundos y la garganta se le secó al darse cuenta de algo: ella ya había vivido eso. Su mente se negaba a creerlo, esto debía ser otra trampa; esto no podía estar pasando! No de nuevo! Era conciente de la desesperación que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, pero no podía controlarla.

Su cuerpo estaba estático y su mirada fija en la pila de cajas; con paso lento se acercó a ellas y abrió la más cercana que estaba llena de utensilios de cocina… los utensilios que Yamino tanto apreciaba estaban perfectamente empacados. Un pequeño gemido que más bien parecía un sollozo salió de sus labios, su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y un nudo se formaba cada vez más fuerte en su garganta que le cortaba poco a poco la respiración. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo! Volteó su vista hacia las escaleras y se quedó viéndolas con temor, pero tenía que subir, tenía que cerciorarse de que eso no estaba pasando realmente.

Subió lentamente, escalón por escalón, mientras que el temor a lo que pudiera descubrir se hacía cada vez más fuerte e insoportable y el dolor se hacía cada vez más inminente al observar las paredes vacías donde antes estaban los extraños objetos que las decoraban. Por fin llegó a la puerta cerrada del despacho y sin perder un segundo más tomó la perilla y la abrió…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla liberándose por fin de la prisión de sus ojos… y el sonido de un corazón que se rompía fue lo único que podía escucharse en esa habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Por qué tarda tanto??-

- Tranquilízate, hermano. Sólo han pasado un par de minutos – contestó Yamino con aparente tranquilidad.

- No debimos dejar que papá hiciera esto… es muy peligroso!! – gritó Fenrier desesperado.

- Él sabe lo que hace. Además…. No creo que hubiera algo que tú o yo pudiéramos hacer para detenerlo -

- De qué rayos estás hablando? – preguntó el cachorro de mala gana volteándose a ver a Yamino que lo miraba seriamente y con una expresión como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta innecesaria.

- Basta ustedes dos! No es el momento para discutir y mucho menos para cuestionar las decisiones de Loki – interrumpió Narugami.

- Es que no entiendo! - continuó Fenrier a pesar de la advertencia – Está bien que esa chica sea nuestra amiga, pero no tenía por qué exponerse a semejante peligro por eso! –

- Fenrier… - interumpió esta vez Yamino mientras miraba la figura dormida de su padre con aire pensativo – creo que tu también te habrás dado cuenta de que no es sólo amistad lo que está en juego aquí verdad? –

La certera pregunta tuvo el efecto de diez dosis de sedantes para caballos en Fenrier que terminó bajando la mirada derrotado. Sí, él también se había dado cuenta, tanto su hermano como él habían sido silenciosos testigos de lo que había estado sucediendo desde hacía varios años, pero a él aún le costaba aceptarlo.

- Nuestro padre no lo aparenta, pero ha cambiado mucho. – continuó Yamino – Ha aprendido a ver la vida de un modo distinto y ha descubierto cuáles son las cosas que realmente importan y las que no; aprendió que se debe cuidar aquello que queremos para no perderlo. Ha sido un cambio para bien que tenemos que agradecerle a la Señorita Mayura… no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo y volteándose hacia su hermano mayor – papá estará bien y ambos regresarán a salvo. -

- … - Fenrier lo miraba resignado y algo más esperanzado por las palabras de Yamino – Sí, pero por qué las cosas deben ocurrir así? -

- Porque así es como está escrito… - Fue la simple y misteriosa respuesta de Verdandi que, extrañamente, trajo algo de calma al mayor de los hermanos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cajas por todos lados, sabanas blancas encima de los muebles, el escritorio vacío.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio dentro de la habitación.

Vacío. Ese horrible vacío hería su corazón de una forma en la que ella jamás imaginó. Una de sus más grandes pesadillas se estaba cumpliendo y aunque sabía que eso era sólo una cruel ilusión no podía evitar que la lastimara; porque todo eso era mentira verdad? Era algo irreal, una farsa, Loki no podía haberse ido! Él no podía dejarla sola como aquella vez en que casi se marchaba!

"_Y si él en verdad quisiera irse?"_

Una voz masculina que ella no recordaba haber escuchado antes se coló sin permiso en sus pensamientos. No! Eso no podía ser! Loki no se iría de nuevo al mundo de los Dioses, él mismo le había dicho una vez que no tenía nada por qué regresar, que prefería quedarse en este mundo humano.

"_Y si te mintió"_

Por qué le mentiría? Si bien era cierto que Loki no era un monumento a la sinceridad, desde que él le confesara sobre su verdadera identidad una gran confianza había crecido entre ellos. El no le mentiría en algo tan importante, verdad?

"_Pero no puedes estar segura… no puedes confiar en él"_

Mayura cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de apartar esas dolorosas palabras de su cabeza que la atormentaban.

"_No puedes confiar. Qué será de ti cuando se vaya? Te quedaras sola"_

Los sollozos se escapaban de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada expresando cuanto la lastimaban esas palabras. Por qué se empeñaba tanto el dueño de esa voz en herirla.

"_Se ira de tu vida al igual que tu madre… y volverás a estar sola como antes"_

- BASTA!! – gritó desesperada mientras las lagrimas corrían libres por su cara.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor brillo con una luz tan fuerte que la cegó por completo y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos ya no se encontraba en el despacho de la agencia. El fuerte viento golpeaba su cara secando sus lágrimas y movía sus cabellos; se encontraba en medio de un extenso campo lleno de hermosas flores blancas y rosadas con forma de campana que dejaban en el aire un suave aroma que tranquilizaba su corazón y adormecía sus sentidos. El oscuro y estrellado cielo nocturno se extendía a lo alto y la enorme y brillante luna llena se alzaba a la distancia e iluminaba el enorme campo de flores dándole un toque pacífico e irresistible.

"_Pero no tienes por qué quedarte sola. Mientras estés aquí jamás nadie podrá lastimarte, estarás a salvo"_

Mayura se sentó con las rodillas dobladas sobre la hierba sintiendo cómo la tranquilidad llenaba su corazón con cada minuto que pasaba.

"_Sí, mientras estés aquí todo estará bien. Solo debes cerrar los ojos y quedarte aquí"_

Cerró los ojos sintiendo los pequeños pétalos que eran llevados por la brisa y rozaban su cara. Se sentía tan bien, tan relajada, sentía que nada más existía, que mientras estuviera allí todo estaría bien, que en ese lugar podría olvidar todos sus problemas… todas sus tristezas… olvidarlo todo. Poco a poco y sin que ella se percatara, sus ojos iban perdiendo su brillo… ese brillo tan característico de la vida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Loki estaba acostado sobre una superficie dura y fría, abrió los ojos desorientado y sintiendo su cuerpo tan frío como el lugar donde estaba recostado; tenía una extraña sensación como si estuviera flotando, pero no distinguía nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor; qué raro era todo eso! Sobre todo porque sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire…. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que no podía respirar era que estaba acostado bajo el agua…. RAYOS!!

Se irguió rápidamente en busca de aire y se encontró a si mismo todo empapado, chapoteando en la orilla de un pequeño lago en medio de la nada; o mejor dicho, en un bosque en medio de la nada. Salió del agua maldiciendo su suerte por haber aparecido en ese preciso lugar… Por qué era tan difícil de entender que él ODIABA el agua? Pero NO!! El destino seguía con la molesta costumbre de atravesarle ese odiado elemento en el camino de su vida! Pero bueno… no era momento de ponerse en meditaciones absurdas… tenía cosas que hacer….

Mirando a su alrededor, trató de encontrar señales de Mayura, pero sin éxito. Decidió entonces elegir una dirección al azar y comenzar a caminar… el hechizo de Urd debía llevarlo hacia la chica, así que no debía estar muy lejos. Después de unos minutos, o de lo que parecieron unos minutos (el tiempo dentro de ese lugar no necesariamente transcurría de la forma normal…) halló por fin la salida del bosque y se encontró con el extenso campo de flores. Sin poder evitarlo, le tomó unos segundos salir de su impresión por la belleza del lugar; podía sentir cómo la brisa le traía el olor de las flores junto con algunos pétalos que se pegaban a su húmedo saco. Paseó su vista por el paraje bien iluminado gracias a la luna, hasta que algo lo detuvo; a lo lejos le parecía ver una figura, trató de enfocar mejor a pesar de la oscuridad y su corazón dio un salto al distinguir una larga cabellera.

- Mayura… - murmuró a la vez que echaba a correr en su dirección. Pero algo estaba pasando, con cada paso que daba su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más cansado, pero ignoró esa sensación; siguió corriendo pero cuando estuvo ya cerca el cansancio sobre su cuerpo era evidente; cada paso le costaba como si llevara una pesada carga sobre él, cada respiración se hacía cada vez más y más trabajosa y sus párpados parecía cerrarse solos; esa debilidad no era normal en un Dios como él. Pero por fin había llegado junto a ella…

- Mayura…. - la llamó pero la chica, que mantenía la mirada baja no reaccionó – Mayura, debemos salir de aquí.-

Pero al ver que no contestaba se arrodilló a su lado y tocó su hombro, logrando que ella por fin lo mirara.

- Pero qué…?! – Loki quedó estático al observar la mirada vacía y los ojos opacos de la chica, su expresión era por completo carente de sentimientos y daba la impresión de que lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Pero lo más alarmante es que su presencia se sentía débil y carente de energía… carente de vida

- Quién… quién eres? -

- Quee?! – Loki abrió los ojos a más no poder, no podía creerlo… ella no lo reconocía?

La chica se le quedó viendo un rato más, como tratando de recordar pero al no tener éxito volvió a dirigir su atención al ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos y que había estado haciendo antes de que ese desconocido la interrumpiera. El Dios del Caos observaba perplejo cómo continuaba con su labor, pero entonces lo entendió… con una mano arrancó una ramita que contenía varias de las pequeñas flores en forma de campana y la observó con sorpresa y preocupación.

- Lirios lacrimosos… - murmuró reconociendo por fin las pequeñas flores. Los lirios lacrimosos eran plantas que sólo crecían en el Valle de la Luna Llena en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte; allí, las almas esperan a ser juzgadas y por eso el lugar estaba prohibido para cualquier ser vivo: era una parada de descanso para los espíritus. Y cualquier ser viviente, humanos o Dioses, que tuvieran la desgracia de llegar allí podían ser víctimas del mortal veneno de los lirios.

- Mayura, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!! - dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado la chica en ése lugar, pero ambos se estaban debilitando demasiado… debía sacarla de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero no habían avanzado mucho hacia la salida del enorme campo de flores cuando algo, o mejor dicho "alguien", le impidió seguir su recorrido.

- _Tan pronto y ya se quieren ir??_ – escuchó que le decía una escalofriante voz en su cabeza. Frente a sus ojos, una negra figura le obstruía el camino; alguien por completo cubierto con una capa negra que no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo y la capucha sólo permitía ver el blanco de los ojos con un pequeño y desafiante iris negro que lo observaban con diversión y maldad.

- Has sido tú, verdad? - preguntó Loki con tranquilidad y su habitual seguridad, dándole a saber a su desconocido retador que aún en las situaciones más difíciles y preocupantes, el sabía mantener la cabeza fría - Tú eres el que ha estado atacando y acosando a Mayura… Con qué motivo lo haces?! Por qué la has traído a éste lugar? -

- _Hump… qué prepotente! Pero te equivocas en algo… yo no la estaba atacando…_ - una enorme y enferma sonrisa se formó en donde debía estar su cara para luego agregar con voz serpenteante – _yo solo disfrutaba de un delicioso aperitivo antes del plato fuerte_ -

- De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Loki viéndolo con confusión y asco – Quién eres? -

- _Je Je no es nada personal Dios del Caos… es sólo que yo nunca rechazo un buen ofrecimiento para una comida_ – dijo viendo a Loki y Mayura con deleite. Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia el frente dejando ver la copa de oro y rubíes que era sostenida a modo de brindis – _A su salud señores! Porque pronto se convertirán en la más deliciosa cena que haya probado_ – Y dicho esto desapareció dejando a un confundido Loki quieto en su lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar a ésas palabras, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Mayura se desvanecía a su lado, estaba pálida y fría, el veneno estaba haciendo su efecto. Loki la cargó en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del cansancio de su propio cuerpo que también estaba siendo afectado por el veneno. La chica llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y la conversación con ese demonio sólo había logrado retrasarlo más; en su interior, su preocupación por ella se había convertido en alarma y rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Ya casi llegaba a los límites del campo de lirios y podía distinguir la luz de un pequeño portal que se abría para llevarlo nuevamente a la realidad.

Y su corazón… rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Uff! Después de lo que ha parecido una eternidad… Por fin regresé!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero me la he pasado estudiando como loca para mis finales y por fin termine y lo más importante… PASE TODAS MIS MATERIAS!! Waoo! estoy super feliz, sobre todo por una materia en especial que es una de las más difíciles en la carrera y es en la que todo el mundo se queda, no me había ido muy bien en los parciales y tenía que sacar una nota bastante alta en el semestral para pasar y no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo, pero lo logré!! No me lo creía, sobre todo porque sabíamos que habían sido muy pocos los que aprobaron la materia; pero a pesar de mis problemas personales que me han tenido bastante distraída, gracias a Dios, todo salio bien. Es una lastima que solo tenga 2 semanas de vacaciones ToT

Pero ahora me enfrento a otro problema… Estoy en una especie de bloqueo U//U. Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir creo que perdí el impulso de la historia y mi inspiración está fallando; es extraño porque yo ya tengo toda la historia pensada, pero tengo pereza de escribir. Lo atribuyo a que estoy mentalmente cansada aparte de que por fin logre bajar todos los capítulos de Escaflowne y me he enamorado de Van Fanel y eso hace que mi cerebro trabaje aun mas lento jejeje incluso tengo ganas de escribir un fic de esa serie, pero mi principal compromiso es este fic de MaLoRa.

Este capítulo ya estaba escrito y decidí subirlo ya a manera de disculpas, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente chapi, solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Maia-chan, Mayura-chan, Angie, Kao-chan, Little y Shere, Soni-chan (Si!! Gracias por animarte a escribirme!!), Lifheith y Kanashii.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!

Las quiero!! Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 7**_

- Aquí tienes… -

- Gracias, Narugami… -

- Segura que te sientes bien, Daidouji? – preguntó el Dios del Trueno a la chica frente a él.

- Si, no te preocupes por mí -

Narugami se quedó observando a Mayura no muy convencido de que en verdad estuviera bien. Eran las tres de la tarde de un jueves y el clima había permanecido nublado todo el bendito día dando la impresión de que llovería en cualquier momento e inevitablemente eso había afectado bastante las ventas del día en su pequeño puesto de comida rápida. El Dios paseó la vista sobre los dos únicos clientes que tenía en ese momento y suspiró con pesar al recordar que mañana tenía que pagar la renta atrasada… vaya vida la de los pobres!!

- No vas a terminar de comer, Mayura? -

- No, Chris, estoy satisfecha con eso -

La conversación devolvió al deprimido Dios a la realidad…

- Me estas preocupando… - le dijo Chris mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica con cariño – últimamente te veo decaída por momentos y no estás comiendo bien. -

Y era cierto, habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que ese demonio había atentado contra la chica y las cosas se habían tornado algo… tensas. Luego de que Loki la trajera de vuelta, la pobre muchacha tardó casi tres días en despertar; fueron tres difíciles días en los que todos se preguntaban si llegaría a recuperarse luego de ser expuesta al veneno de los lirios lacrimosos; pero sin duda… nadie la pasó peor que Loki.

Narugami frunció el ceño al recordar la reacción de su amigo cuando despertó y vio que la chica no daba señales de despertar. Jamás lo había visto así! El Dios del Trueno no era una persona muy observadora y él lo sabía, pero fue capaz de leer más allá de la fachada de calma y confianza de su amigo y lo que vio en sus ojos lo desconcertó por completo. O se estaría equivocando y no era "desesperación" lo que había descubierto en el Dios del Caos? A medida que las horas pasaban y la condición de Mayura no cambiaba, el autocontrol que tanto caracterizaba a Loki se iba esfumando; no se separaba de ella más que para lo estrictamente necesario y pasaba largos minutos en silencio mirándola.

- Solo estoy algo cansada y un poco desanimada - escuchó contestar a la chica - pero no es nada… ya se me pasará -

Cansada y desanimada?? Más bien diría que pensativa y taciturna la describía mejor y no sólo a ella, sino que Loki parecía encontrarse en una situación similar. Las cosas desde ese es vez estaban patas arribas… ahora, la siempre alegre e hiperactiva humana se encontraba seria y desganada y su amigo se la pasaba más tiempo meditando que un monje budista y no había manera de sacarlo de ese mundo de profunda meditación y reflexión. Y lo más raro era que ambos parecían evitarse mutuamente…

Narugami se cruzó de brazos mientras una gota rodaba por su cabeza… este asunto era demasiado complicado para él.

- Hoy tampoco irás a la agencia? –

- No… hoy no tengo ganas -

PLANK!!! Narugami contuvo las lágrimas y un grito de dolor cuando la sorpresa hizo que soltara uno de los sartenes que estaba usando y éste cayera JUSTO sobre el dedo meñique de su pie luego de escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Que Mayura Daidouji no tenía ganas de ir a la agencia??? Cielos!! El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

- Vamos!! Demos una vuelta por ahí para distraernos un rato – ofreció Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

- De acuerdo – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa – Hasta luego Narugami! -

El adolorido Dios se despidió con un gesto mientras los observaba marcharse. Había escuchado en silencio la conversación entre los dos chicos y no podía más que preocuparse por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas y, por décima vez en dos semanas, se preguntó qué fue lo que ocurrió para que sus dos amigos se encontraran en aquel estado. Definitivamente, nada volvería a ser igual.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- …y después de dar tantas vueltas, no pude decidirme! Así que encargué los dos!... – Yamnino conversaba de lo más animado con su padre sobre lo que prepararía para cenar ésa noche con el nuevo encargo que había llegado ésa mañana – Entonces, qué le gustaría?? -

- …. Ah?? - Bueno, parece que el único que conversaba era él.

- Que cuál de las dos cosas le gustaría cenar hoy, Maestro Loki? – volvió a preguntar Yamino, aún sabiendo que su padre no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

- … Emmm… lo siento, Yamino. Creo que me distraje un momento de la conversación… -

- _Un momento?? Qué buen chiste!!_ – pensó Fenrier mientras veía toda la escena callado y con aburrimiento – _no ha escuchado casi nada de lo que se le ha dicho en las últimas semanas_ -

- Aahh…. No importa, Maestro Loki, no era nada importante – contestó Yamino viendo a su padre con preocupación. Desde aquel día, su padre había estado actuando de una forma tan impropia de él que se estaba comenzando a alarmar – _y no sólo él _– pensó – _La Señorita Mayura también ha estado actuando extraña_ -

- Iré a preparar la cena… vienes hermano? – preguntó Yamino antes de salir hacia la cocina seguido por Fenrier que caminaba tras él dejando un rastro de baba con sólo pensar en la comida… Yamino suspiró, algo le decía que su padre necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Loki se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla frente a su escritorio, apenas vio salir a sus dos hijos, giró la silla hacia el gran ventanal por donde comenzaba a colarse el sol de la tarde y se quedó así, pensativo, otra vez. Se había vuelto una costumbre, sus largos silencios y su mirada perdida en algún punto indefinible del espacio que delataban su falta de atención; él sabía que todos se preguntaban qué era lo que les pasaba?… a él y a Mayura, pero lo cierto era que no lo sabía. No sabía con exactitud lo que le estaba pasando a él, mucho menos sabía o tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a ella.

Preguntas y dudas eran lo único que rondaba su cabeza desde aquél encuentro con ese demonio en el campo de lirios…. Mentira!! No fue desde ese momento que comenzó a comportarse así…. Fue desde que despertó… Desde que despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba, que sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, que sus manos aún estaban frías, que su cabello y su piel permanecían opacos y sin vida…

Loki cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó su mano en un puño tratando de detener ese doloroso hilo de pensamiento que lo había estado atormentando día a día desde hace dos semanas; pero sin duda, los peores días fueron los que siguieron a su regreso del mundo de los espíritus… esos tres días… esos tres malditos días en que estuvo a punto de perder la cordura y rendirse a la locura al verla a ella luchando por su vida. Loki dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia la ventana con expresión melancólica, se había sentido tan impotente, tan desesperado, tan triste, tan…. tan…. perdido. Si, esa era la palabra, perdido con la sola idea de estar sin ella, de jamás volver a ver sus ojos abiertos, de jamás volver a sentir su presencia tibia, ni volver a verla entrar a su despacho con su usual alegría transformándolo todo con su sonrisa…

- El Señor Loki sigue triste – escuchó la vocecita de E-chan interrumpir su retórica mental – por qué sigue triste? -

- No lo estoy, E-chan, solo estoy pensando -

- El Señor Loki, se la pasa pensando mucho últimamente – Ese comentario sobresaltó un poco al Dios del Caos, ya que era la primera "persona" que se lo había dicho en la cara y para colmo con tanta tranquilidad.

- Pero no sólo el Señor Loki; la Señorita Mayura también se la pasa pensando… sobre todo por la noche – Loki se quedó mirando a E-chan con sorpresa. Ella se encontraba en una situación tan similar?

- Ya se!! El Señor Loki se siente triste porque la Señorita Mayura no ha venido a la agencia – semejante exclamación volvió a sobresaltarlo.

– También porque se preocupó mucho por ella cuando estuvo enferma y no está acostumbrado a sentirse así – la acertada conclusión hizo que se tambaleara en su asiento cuando intentaba acomodarse y estuvo a un pelo de iguana de caer de su silla…

– Ahh! Y también está confundido porque descubrió que quiere a la Señorita Mayura más de lo que pensaba –

PLOFF!... y ocurrió lo inevitable.

- Espera!!... quién te dijo eso? – preguntó el Dios del Caos mientras se levantaba tratando de detener el funesto y malvado monólogo del algodón de azúcar parlante antes de que terminara por volverlo loco.

- jiji… E-chan sabe! – contestó el alegre fantasma con una sonrisa que terminó de desconcertarlo - La Señorita Mayura está triste también – continuó en un tono más serio – y el Señor Loki es el único que puede hacerla sonreír otra vez -

Loki quedó de piedra ante ese comentario; se levantó de su asiento y se paró mirando a través de la ventana analizando esas palabras. Hacerla sonreír?? Verla sonreír es lo que más había deseado en esas últimas semanas, no sabía por qué, pero no soportaba esa expresión de tristeza y desgano en ese rostro tan conocido por su alegría y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que la chica había estado evitando verlo… todo eso se había convertido en una verdadera tortura. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, a sus palabras, a su risa alegre y a la luz que traía a esa casa, que su ausencia se hacía cada vez más abrumadora. Desde cuando se había vuelto ella tan indispensable? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que deseaba que regresara… necesitaba que regresara… y si estaba en sus manos hacerla sonreír de nuevo y traerla de vuelta a su vida, entonces debía intentarlo… por su propio bien y el de ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Estarás bien aquí sola? -

- Si, solo me quedo un rato más y me voy a casa – contestó Mayura a Chris.

- Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas… -

- No, está bien. Mañana tienes una entrevista temprano y necesitas descansar -

Mayura se encontraba sola en el parque luego de despedir a su amigo. Habían pasado toda la tarde paseando por ahí y conversando; como siempre, la compañía de su amigo de la infancia tenía la virtud de distraerla de sus otros problemas y relajarse; fueron a comer a un puesto de comida que, casualmente, era atendido por Narugami y luego se dedicaron a conversar y a recordar los viejos tiempos, fueron hasta el parque a comerse un helado y les había caído la noche sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero cuando Chris ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, ella prefirió despedirse y quedarse otro rato para pensar con tranquilidad, se sentía con más energías luego de pasar una tarde tan agradable y quería aprovecharla para analizar su situación y tomar decisiones.

No podía continuar así, con ese constante sentimiento de tristeza y desanimo que ya estaba afectando su estilo de vida y su trabajo; pero sobretodo su relación con sus amigos… muy en especial, su relación con Loki. Y es que la razón de su cambio de actitud no era un misterio para ella; ése era el problema, el haberse dado cuenta de cuánto le había afectado esa visión de la casa vacía de Loki, de cuánto le había afectado la sola idea de que él se marchara, de sentir cómo su corazón se rompía al imaginarse su vida sin él…. Eso era lo que la tenía así y no estaba muy segura de qué debía pensar al respecto. Qué significaba ese terrible dolor que sintió al verse sola? Porque una cosa era entristecerse y extrañar la ausencia de un amigo y otra muy diferente era sentir que su mundo se venia abajo sin él. Y las palabras de esa horrible e hiriente voz en su cabeza no habían hecho más que sembrar dudas en su mente y en su corazón.

Y entonces sintió la necesidad de alejarse, de poner distancia entre ella y el causante de su dolor porque, aunque Loki le había dicho que no pretendía irse y aunque sabía que esa voz sólo quería hacerla dudar de él, de pronto…. De pronto sentía la necesidad de que él se lo dijera, que le dijera que todo estaría bien porque él jamás se iría…. Que siempre estaría con ella. Pero ella sabía que él no era así, que no era de ese tipo de persona que expresara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos; ella no dudaba que él la quisiera o que se preocupara por su bienestar, pero nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, nunca le había dicho qué tan importante era ella para él o si era feliz cuando estaban juntos… tal vez las palabras nunca habían sido necesarias antes, pero ahora sí lo eran. Así son las mujeres… y ella ahora era toda una mujer… una mujer que necesitaba escuchar en palabras lo que sin ellas ya sabía en su corazón… pero que cuánto necesitaba oírlas de él en ese momento!!

- _Por eso he estado evitándolo_ – pensó la chica mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del lago artificial que se encontraba en medio del parque apenas iluminado por los faroles encendidos de la vereda – _porque probablemente él nunca me lo diría y yo no tendría el valor de preguntárselo_ - La Luna Llena que comenzaba a entrar en cuarto menguante se reflejaba en las aguas del pequeño lago y le daban un toque hermoso y misterioso al paisaje que cautivó toda la atención de la chica y no le permitió darse cuenta de que no era la única espectadora… que había alguien más presente en la escena y que también se hallaba distraído… con la gran diferencia que toda su atención no estaba centrada en el paisaje, sino en la mujer apoyada en el barandal.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Disculpen la tardanza!! Se que ha pasado un buen tiempo pero es que mi inspiración me ha abandonado, este capítulo ya estaba casi escrito así que decidí subirlo para comprar otro poco de tiempo y ver si mi musa se digna a hacer por fin acto de presencia, se que está algo corto para lo acostumbrado, pero pido piedad! La universidad ocupa la mayoría de mis energías y funciones productivas de mi cerebro. En resumen, estoy bloqueada.

Cambiando de tema, que les pareció que asignara a E-chan como mi cupido? Al principio pensé en poner a Narugami o Verdandi como el personaje que sacude y hace pensar a la pareja estelar, pero entonces me di cuenta que Maia-chan ya había usado a Thor para ese propósito y Verdandi… pues, no tiene mucha pinta de casamentera, aunque ya me encargué de eso y ya los verán en capítulos siguientes muajajaja; así que se me ocurrió… qué mejor que el tierno y lindo algodón de azúcar para que haga mi trabajo sucio? Además que en la serie Loki ya había dicho que era inteligente y no me pareció tan imposible… jeje

Bueno, me gustó pasar de nuevo por aquí, veo que hay muchas historias nuevas y otras viejas continuadas y terminadas, prometo que voy a ir leyéndolas poco a poco y dejar review, lo prometo!

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han dejado review, ya me estaba desanimando porque pocas comentaban pero ya soy feliz de nuevo. Gracias a Maia-chan, Little Red y Shere, Angie, Mayura-li, Kanashii-Umi, ángel de la oscuridad y esmeraldy por sus comentarios y espero que la continuación de la historia les guste.

La segunda parte de esta chapi viene pronto ya que se podría decir que era parte de éste y esta casi escrito.

Reviews!! Reviews!!

Nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Loki había decidido salir a caminar a última hora, se disculpó con Yamino y salió a tomar algo de aire fresco y poder despejar un poco su mente y planear lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Mayura. Debía hablar con ella, aclarar las dudas que la pasada experiencia hubiera dejado en ellos y que afectaran su relación… quería a su cariñosa e hiperactiva amiga de vuelta y sabía que para lograrlo tendría que hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida: hablar, conversar. Y no es que no hubiera hablado o conversado con ella antes, si no que en esta ocasión debía ser diferente ya que… en esta ocasión hablaría con ella sobre sentimientos… sus sentimientos. Y tendría que ser honesto por primera vez sobre ellos si en verdad quería recuperarla; sabía que no sería fácil para él, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero había hecho un exhaustivo análisis sobre el asunto midiendo todos los pros y los contras del problema en cuestión y había concluido que el sacrificio…. Valía la pena…. Que ella valía la pena.

Y justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta e ir rumbo a la casa de la chica para aclarar todo de una vez antes que se le fuera la inspiración y se acobardara, vio salir al chiquillo amigo de Mayura del parque. El chico tenía una cara preocupada e iba tan ensimismado que pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y murmurando algo como "vaya que esta extraña…". Loki se le quedó viendo mientras se marchaba… le habría pasado algo a la chica? Entonces dirigió su vista a la entrada del parque y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a Mayura ir al lago; decía que era pacífico y reconfortante cuando estaba enojada o triste y en varias ocasiones la había acompañado a ver los atardeceres y un par de veces durante las noches de Luna. Comenzó a caminar hacia el parque y se internó por las oscuras veredas hasta el lago, una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios al reconocer la figura de su amiga que le parecía aún más hermosa luego de tantos días de no verla.

- Mayura…- Un escalofrió le recorrió entera la espalda al escuchar esa sexy e inconfundible voz llamándola. Inconfundible porque nadie más podía detener su respiración y acelerar su corazón como la voz de Loki… se volteó y se encontró de frente a él y sin poder evitarlo sonrió como no lo había hecho en días.

- Hola -

- Hola – respondió él para luego hundirse en un largo silencio de reconocimiento… hacía tanto que no hablaban que ahora les costaba empezar.

- Me alegra verte – decidió empezar ella – justamente estaba pensando en ti -

- Que curioso! Yo igual – contestó Loki con una sonrisa – quería hablar contigo… -

- De lo que sucedió… -

- Si – Caminó hasta estar frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla – He estado… preocupado por ti. Quise hablar contigo en varias ocasiones pero… Tu sabes!... no es fácil -

- Lo se… Tampoco para mi es fácil – contestó viéndolo con cariño sabiendo lo que le costaba a él decir eso - Yo también he querido hablar contigo, pero estaba tan confundida… aún lo estoy -

- Por qué? Qué es lo que te confunde? – preguntó mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

- Tenía miedo -

- De qué? -

- De que fuera verdad… – dijo ella mientras su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se humedecían. Loki sólo la observaba con tristeza al ver el dolor en su expresión – de que esas pesadilla y que las palabras de ese tipo se hicieran realidad – la chica hizo una pausa para serenarse, buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse, siempre con la mirada baja – En una de sus pesadillas me mostró tu casa, solo que tu ya no estabas ahí-

- No comprendo -

- Que estaba vacía… como aquel día que ibas a regresar a tu mundo… había cajas por todos lados y sabanas sobre los muebles – continuó ella mientras Loki la veía comprendiendo por fin sus temores – Sentí miedo… tanto miedo. Y no comprendo por qué eso me afectó tanto? Yo sabía que no era real, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme así y esa voz diciendo que me habías mentido, que yo no te importaba y que te irías. No se por qué, pero me rompió el corazón! – terminó rompiendo en un silencioso llanto que no la dejó continuar.

Tanto dolor guardado por tanto tiempo…

Pero pronto sintió los cálidos brazos de Loki que la abrazaban con fuerza contra él… y se sentía tan bien, tan tibio y seguro. Su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras él la sostenía con firmeza y acariciaba su espalda eran lo que tanto había necesitado en todos esos días de angustia, solo una cosa más necesitaba para que todo volviera a ser como antes, solo una cosa…

- Por favor, dime que no era mentira – dijo aferrándose a él – que no era mentira cuando dijiste que te quedarías… - Solo necesitaba eso… escucharlo decir que se quedaría con ella… necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.

- No voy a dejarte sola, May…. - y la chica pudo respirar por fin sintiendo que le habían quitado ese enorme y asfixiante peso de encima – Jamás me sentí más preocupado que en esos tres días en los que no despertabas…. Jamás me sentí tan… desesperado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte… y me di cuenta… que significas más para mi de lo que imaginas… - continuó él con notoria dificultad.

Mayura escuchaba atenta sus palabras mientras sentía cómo, a medida que hablaba, la apretaba más contra su cuerpo delatando la sinceridad de sus acciones y ella en verdad estaba conmovida; no solo por lo que sus palabras significaban o el sentimiento con que fueron dichas, si no porque ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le había costado el hecho de pensarlas y aceptarlas, mucho más decirlas. Y el saber que hacía ese tremendo esfuerzo solo por ella la hacía sentir el ser más feliz y especial del mundo.

Estuvieron un rato así… abrazados… hasta que se dio cuenta que, para su mala suerte, no podían pasar la eternidad de esa forma…

- Eso fue tan dulce - dijo con un suspiro soñador… - Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Loki??!! – para luego romper el encanto y reclamar en un claro tono de burla mientras se separaba un poco para verlo.

- JAJAJAJAJA Vaya que eres cruel!! – rió Loki de buena gana – eres la mujer más cruel y malvada que he conocido! -

- jejejeje Lo siento!! No pude evitarlo! Te oías demasiado lindo para resistirlo! – dijo riendo y secándose los restos de lágrimas.

- Eres una caso perdido! – exclamó satisfecho viéndola sonreír– Vamos! Está haciendo frío –

Ambos, ya más relajados y aliviados, se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de la chica… el tiempo se les había ido como arena entre las manos y se había hecho tarde…

- Haay! No puedo creer que hayamos pasado dos semanas sin hablarnos – comentó ella mientras caminaban.

- Si, fue extraño, la casa se sentía demasiado silenciosa sin nadie revoloteando por ahí – contestó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Uyy! Fue mi imaginación o me pareció entender que me extrañaste? – le preguntó con provocación.

- Y dale con las preguntas necias… - respondió rondando los ojos.

- jijiji Ya! No dije nada! -

- Por cierto… vas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Reiya? -

- No lo se, es el sábado verdad? – contestó Mayura aceptando el cambio de tema por el bien de la dignidad de Loki. – además, no tengo vestido -

- Yo pensaba comprar un traje mañana, podemos ir después de que salgas del trabajo -

- Tampoco tengo pareja –

- Claro que tienes… - dijo él mirándola sugestivamente con una sonrisa coqueta

- Qué? Tú? No lo creo – contestó negando frenéticamente con la cabeza

- Te recuerdo que fuimos juntos a la fiesta de Navidad y Año Nuevo - respondió con algo de indignación… Compréndanlo! El pobre no está acostumbrado a los rechazos.

- Si y casi no salgo viva para contarlo! De solo recordar todas las miradas de odio que recibí por tu culpa se me erizan los vellos de la nuca -

- Y qué quieres que haga?! No puedo evitar que las mujeres se fijen en mi… las pobres tienen ojos, sabes? –

- El Dios de la Modestia ataca de nuevo! – se burló ella.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón –

- Haay! No sé, no estoy de humor para más atentados contra mí en la pista de baile -

- Exageras!! – dijo él viéndola divertido

- Claro que no! Recuerdas a la pareja de Koutaro de la fiesta de Año Nuevo?? -

- Cuál? La morena de las piernas kilométricas? – dijo él mientras fruncía el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Esa misma! Sabes que intentó hacerme tropezar con su pie mientras bailábamos? – preguntó la pelirosa con aire indignado.

-Oh vamos! Pudo haber sido un accidente… - dijo siguiéndole la corriente a la chica.

- Tres veces?? -

- JAJAJAJAJA De acuerdo, tú ganas!! – contestó animado - Pero igual iremos juntos… - y para el Dios del Caos esa era el fin de la discusión.

- Uff! A veces eres una molestia, sabías? – replicó ella con resignación, pero eso sí, muy contenta.

Unos minutos más tarde y ya se encontraban en la entrada del templo de Mayura.

- Nos vemos mañana por la tarde – se despidió Loki con acostumbrada sonrisa. La chica le sonrió de vuelta y sin previo aviso lo besó de nuevo en una mejilla.

- Hasta mañana! – pero Mayura no avanzó ni tres metros antes de detenerse y girarse nuevamente hacia a él con algo de timidez y una gran sonrisa – Gracias Loki… en verdad te extrañé-

Loki la observó entrar en su casa mientras esas dos últimas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza y en su corazón. Increíble!! Quién diría que dos simples palabras pudieran provocar tanto bienestar en su interior.

- También te extrañé – susurro al viento casi sin darse cuenta.

Sin duda, las cosas estaban cambiando…

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola de nuevo!!

Waoo! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar!

Mil disculpas, qué pena con ustedes, me siento fatal por haber retrasado tanto esta actualización, mis excusas son como siempre la universidad y las practicas en los hospitales; han sido unos meses de mucho trabajo que me han hecho entrar en un bloqueo creativo increíble, pero también ha sido emocionante! Hasta hace poco estuve haciendo mi práctica en la sala de partos de un hospital y ha sido una gran experiencia el ayudar a traer nuevas vidas a este mundo, aunque también muy cansado. Pero no los aburro con eso… comentemos el fic!

Qué les pareció?? Me salió medio angst al principio verdad? Y eso que le baje un poco porque sentí que me estaba saliendo muy sufrido jeje y el objetivo del capítulo era la reconciliación no enfocarme en el lado triste de la conversación, a parte de que no estaban peleados ni nada, solo confundidos. Espero que el cambio de ánimos no haya sido muy brusco, de ahora en adelante el objetivo será el de ir acercando a la pareja un poco más. No les puedo adelantar nada más ya que ni yo misma se muy bien que va a pasar ajajaja espero superar del todo este bloqueo que se niega a abandonarme.

Por último quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han escrito dándome ánimos para actualizar; no saben lo feliz que me hizo recibir reviews para ésta historia después de tanto tiempo sin escribir y no solo para esta sino no a las otras también, me hizo recordar que esta historia ya no es solo mía sino de ustedes también. Prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo para seguirla y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios que tantas ganas de escribir me dan. Aich!! Ahora tengo que seguir estudiando ToT

**MIL GRACIAS!**

Tsuki-chan, Shanee-chan, miki- aoki, AnamiMundiDita, Kagura Kurosaki, MegumiMinami310, Kanashii.Umi, hemostasis, MaiaT, Little Red y Shere, El angel de la oscuridad, Palomahijadeldestino, Xxkao-chanxX, AsAki HiMuRa (gracias! Me encanto tu mensaje)

Hasta pronto!!

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**- & -**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 9**_

"_En verdad te extrañé"_

Esas cuatro palabras se habían estado repitiendo como disco rayado dentro de la cabeza de Loki desde la noche anterior.

"_En verdad te extrañé"_

Cuatro simples e inofensivas palabras…

"_En verdad te extrañé" _

… que de simples e inofensivas no tenían NADA…

"_En verdad te extrañé_"

… y que habían estado atormentándolo toda la noche, tratando de robarle la cordura y lavarle el cerebro. Y parecían estar logrando su cometido o por qué otra razón entonces se la había pasado toda la noche soñando con esas palabras, soñando con esos ojos rojizos que lo miraban con emoción, soñando con la calidez del cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, soñando con esos labios perfectos que se curveaban en una sonrisa solo para él, soñando….

"_En verdad te extrañé"_

… soñando con ella. Sin duda, esas palabras eran las más complejas y peligrosas que había escuchado en su vida, porque esa felicidad que comenzaba nacer en su corazón, esa tranquilidad en su mirada y esa extraña sensación de bienestar burbujeando en su pecho eran completamente nuevas y confusas para él. Y esos nuevos descubrimientos le hacían querer aprender y descubrir más… y sabía que era ella la fuente de todo ese conocimiento, de esa nueva experiencia. Vaya! En verdad que debía estarse volviendo loco o de lo contrario no habría respondido con un "_También te extrañé_" que, si bien no fue escuchado por ella, la simple intención de decirlo bastaba para dejarlo impresionado de si mismo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le hizo falta hasta que la vio sonreír nuevamente.

Pero bueno! Una vez arreglado el inesperado desperfecto técnico del toca discos en su cabeza, podía concentrarse nuevamente en su misión del día: ir a buscar a Mayura a la oficina. Habían quedado en reunirse en su casa, pero justo esa mañana recibió la siempre improvisada visita de Narugami durante uno de sus descansos entre trabajos; Loki le había comentado que iría con la pelirosa al centro y el Dios del Trueno propuso ir juntos, ya que él también tenía planeado ir. Desde luego, Loki lo había mirado con mala cara pensando que su querido amigo se sumaba a los planes sólo para ver qué comida gratis podía obtener, pero cualquier duda que tuviera fue contestada cuando el muchacho comentó que "casualmente" Verdandi también estaría ahí. Así que, luego de varias miradas picaronas y un par de sonrojos avergonzados, Loki les propuso adelantarse mientras él buscaba a Mayura a su trabajo y de ahí encontrarse en el centro comercial.

Loki llegó al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de la revista "Alternative Realitiy" y se presentó en la recepción preguntando por Mayura Daidouji; esperó un par de minutos a que la recepcionista tomara sus datos, lo cual se le dificultaba bastante al tener que escribir a la vez que no dejaba de mirarlo como boba, pero una vez que lograra tan tremenda hazaña, le entregó su carné de visitante y subió al piso de oficinas en busca de su amiga. En cuanto salió del ascensor, le preguntó a una mujer que trabajaba en su escritorio dónde estaba la pelirosa y se encaminó hacia ahí dejando una estela de cabezas femeninas asomándose por encima de los cubículos, cuchicheos que se hacían cada vez más escandalosos y miles de corazones flotando en el aire.

Mayura se encontraba sentada en su cubículo hablando con una de sus compañeras cuando escuchó el escándalo de los cuchicheos en la oficina; ambas amigas se miraron entre si preguntándose qué era lo que estaría ocurriendo, pero cuando la pelirosa escucho una voz más alta que las otras diciendo "pero que guapo!!" en un tono de inconfundible emoción, enseguida supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Una enorme gota resbaló por su cabeza mientras suspiraba con resignación y cansancio, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que Loki se aparecía en la oficina provocaba toda una revolución. Unos segundos después, levanto la vista para observar a la manzana de la discordia asomarse por la entrada de su cubículo.

- Es posible que entres en un lugar sin causar semejante algarabía?? - pregunto ella con cara aburrida.

- Mmmm, no lo se - contesto mientras se recostaba con un hombro en la separación del cubículo y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho en una pose muy, pero muy sexy y con una sonrisa matadora que provocó una ola de suspiros masivos en toda la oficina, un montón de miradas irritadas por parte de la población masculina y una rodada de ojos por parte de Mayura.

- Lo haces apropósito, verdad? – lo acusó ella..

- Tal vez -

- Que te trae por aquí?? - volvió a preguntar ignorando a todas las féminas en shock a su alrededor, incluyendo a su amiga que lo veía estupidofacta.

- Ya es tu hora de salida, verdad?? Vine a buscarte porque hubo un cambio de planes, nos encontraremos con Narugami y Verdandi en el centro comercial -

- En serio? - pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas y se encaminaban hacia el ascensor ignorando a todos en la oficina - Que bien!! Hace rato que no hablo con ella, es un buen momento para ponerse al día -

- Eso pensé – contestó Loki mientras le devolvía el carné de visitante a la recepcionista que lo miraba casi sin parpadear.

- Eres un caso! Cada vez que vienes la oficina queda hecha un completo caos – comentó mientras caminaban rumbo al centro.

- Bueno… el caos es mi especialidad, preciosa – contestó con diversión.

- Si, lo se, pero hablando en serio. No te cansas de ser la principal causa de anarquía a donde quiera que vayas?? -

- Si, tengo que admitirlo. Puede volverse bastante aburrido e incomodo no poder caminar tranquilo sin sentir una docena de ojos sobre mí…– contestó Loki con seriedad y carente de su acostumbrada arrogancia, lo que llamó la atención de la chica – sobre todo con algunas mujeres que me lanzan unas miradas tan impropias e indecentes que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme ultrajado -

- JAJAJAJAJA – la carcajada de Mayura no se hizo esperar ante semejante comentario tan hilarante… y lo peor es que parecía decirlo en serio.

- Adelante, búrlate de mí – le dijo levemente irritado, pero en realidad disfrutando bastante de su risa.

- Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó ella aún tratando de controlar los restos de risa – es que jamás creí posible escuchar un comentario como ese viniendo de ti jaja-

- Pues ya ves… soy una caja de sorpresas – le dijo en tono sensual.

- Jamás me atrevería a dudarlo – respondió ella con un tono similar que, misteriosamente, le aceleró el pulso al Dios del Caos.

A partir de ahí, el camino transcurrió en un cómodo silencio acompañado de miradas cómplices y curiosas sonrisas entre ellos… de alguna forma, esos últimos comentarios hicieron crecer un sentimiento de afinidad y misterio hacia el otro. Les hizo darse cuenta que, a pesar de lo bien que se conocían, aún había muchas cosas que descubrir del otro y esa perspectiva se les hacía particularmente atractiva.

Llegaron al centro comercial y después de un rato de vagar por ahí, por fin encontraron a sus amigos sentados en unas bancas esperando por ellos y decidieron ir a comer algo antes de hacer sus respectivas compras. Narugami y Loki no tuvieron ningún problema en encontrar rápidamente un buen atuendo para la fiesta ya que ambos se veían bien casi con cualquier cosa que se probaron, sobre todo Loki, el cual tuvo que prestarle algo de dinero al pobre Dios del Trueno para que no tuviera que descompletar el dinero para la comida del mes. En cambio las chicas si se tomaron su tiempo para ver y probarse todo lo que se les ocurrió, por lo que nuestros atractivos galanes se la pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo esperándolas afuera de los almacenes viendo por ahí cualquier cosa y charlando y justo en ese momento se encontraban en la anteriormente descrita situación.

- Entonces… vas a decirme cómo sucedió todo? – preguntó Narugami a un Loki que trataba de hacerse el distraído viendo por una de las vitrinas.

- Cómo sucedió qué?? -

- Oh vamos! Ya sabes! Tú y Mayura estuvieron dos semanas sin hablarse y comportándose como cachorritos abandonados y de repente vuelven a ser los mejores amigos del mundo… lo mínimo que uno se pregunta es cómo pasó? -

- Pues… solo hablamos – contestó vagamente.

- Si?? Sobre qué? -

- Del ataque de ese demonio… a ambos nos afectó de alguna manera -

- Y de qué manera te afectó a ti – preguntó Narugami logrando que Loki se volteara a mirarlo sin saber si responder a esa pregunta.

- Entonces le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento – contaba la pelirosa a Verdandi mientras veían los diferentes vestidos en una de las exclusivas tiendas de trajes de noche – le dije lo asustada que estaba de que en verdad fuera a irse en algún momento -

- Y que te dijo? – preguntó Verdandi interesada.

- Me prometió que no iba a irse y dejarme sola – Luego de eso, se hizo un largo silencio entre ambas – Y? Qué piensas? – preguntó Mayura mientras se acercaba a la castaña que observaba un hermoso vestido que le había llamado la atención.

- Pensaba que ustedes tienen una relación muy especial, lo quieres mucho verdad? -

- Pues… sí – contestó levemente sonrojada.

- Pero la pregunta verdaderamente importante… - continuó Verdandi mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa - … es cuán mucho lo quieres? – la chica misterio se quedó sin palabras y sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas.

- No estoy seguro – contestó Loki luego de algunos segundos de meditación – pero definitivamente nunca había pasado por algo así antes -

- Lo sé, no eras tú mismo en el último tiempo -

- Hump! Creo que tienes razón – dijo el Dios del Caos mientras cerraba los ojos reflexionando – Me siento como si hubiera descubierto más sobre mí mismo en esas semanas que en toda mi vida -

- Ya lo creo! – exclamó Narugami – pero sabes qué es lo más interesante? -

- Qué?? -

- Que con esto comprobamos que no puedes vivir sin Mayura Daidouji!! jajaja– Semejante afirmación casi hace caer a Loki en paro cardiorrespiratorio - Pero no crees que ya va siendo hora, hermano? – continuó Narugami con tono suave y amistoso – De que aceptes la posibilidad de que te hayas enamorado de Mayura? -

- Que cuánto lo quiero? – repitió la pasmada pelirosa ante la pregunta de Verdandi.

- Si, desde el principio se notaba el cariño que sentías por él – continuó la Diosa del Destino – pero ya han pasado varios años desde aquel entonces y las cosas crecen y se transforman. -

- A qué te refieres – preguntó tratando de que su amiga le hablara en un idioma comprensible para ella.

- Hemos sido amigas desde hace tiempo y he podido notar de que las cosas han cambiado… que los sentimientos han cambiado – Verdandi hizo una pausa para que la chica pudiera analizar sin prisa sus palabras

- Qué clase de cambios? -

- Creo que tu sabes a lo que me refiero – contestó la castaña – El amor puede ser muy sutil a la hora de mostrarse, no crees? -

-…- Mayura levantó los ojos hacia la Diosa entre extremadamente sorprendida y terriblemente asustada – Di-dijiste amor? –

- Si, creo que eso dije – contestó con una sonrisa divertida – Y cambiando de tema… creo que este vestido se te vería perfecto - dijo refiriéndose al vestido que había estado viendo.

Y Mayura no pudo más que sonreír y darle la razón a su amiga… y no sólo a lo que el vestido se refiere.

**&**

**- & -**

**&**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola Hola!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo. No pude actualizar tan rápido como quería, pero al menos no fue tan larga la espera como la vez pasada jajaja; además que mi inspiración estaba fallando un poco con todo el estrés de los exámenes finales en los cuales, por cierto, me fue muy bien y sabén? Creo que eso contribuyó a que me pasara algo curioso hace algunos días. Les cuento…

Aquel día acababa de salir de mi último examen y en la madrugada del día siguiente me levanté a las 5:00 am, sin razón aparente y a pesar del cansancio después de tres semanas de semestrales. De más está decir que estaba frustrada, era mi primer día de vacaciones! Y yo que no tenía planeado pararme de mi cama durante dos días consecutivos y mi mente no dejaba de soltarme ideas para diferentes fics. Jejeje después me di cuenta que eso parecía un dejabú ya que así fue como me surgió la inspiración para escribir mi primer fic (para los que leyeron las notas de autora de DESPERTAR saben a lo que me refiero)

Pero a pesar de mis ganas por terminar de escribir los borradores para esta historia, me temo que esta vez mi inspiración se obsesionó con la serie Inuyasha y con mi amado Sexymaru, quiero decir, Sesshoumaru U/U y eso le roba un poco la atención a Malora. Pero chicas, no me culpen a mi, sino a Rumiko por crear semejante monumento ((suspiro, suspiro)). Y, hablando de eso, hace un tiempo encontré una página donde semanalmente suben el manga traducido que publican en Shonnen Sunday… y la serie se está acabando!! Por fin después de casi 11 años (ya no se ni cuantos…) la serie esta por llegar a su fin y está fenomenal!! ((ahem, ahem)) Creo que me emocioné…

Pero bueno, basta de desvaríos, en cuanto avance un poquito con mi fic de Inuyasha, sigo con este. Estoy un poquito atorada con los capítulos de la fiesta de Reiya, pero no vamos tan mal… Que les pareció este chapi? No tiene casi nada de acción, decidí darles una tregua a mis tortolitos para ver si su relación avanzaba un poco más, creo que durará un par de capítulos, pero ya estoy tramando la mejor forma de hacerles la vida imposible jajaja. Y en esta ocasión, contraté como mis cupidos personales a Thor y Verdandi que, allí donde los ven, también se las traen.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todas por sus reviews, cuando vi la cantidad de comentarios para este capítulo me puse como loca y lo subí en el primer momento libre que tuve jaja. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y espero que les siga gustando. Las quiero mucho!! ToT Espero sus comentarios!

Y ya mejor lo dejo aquí, antes que mis notas de autora sean más largas que el fic

**MIL GRACIAS!**

Tsuki-chan, Kanashii.Umi, mandysky, Maia-chan, Little Red y Shere, AsAki HiMuRa, Nayuku Iseki, joy (también estudias medicina? Que bien! Nunca pierdas los animos!), lady Sesshoumaru (hacia tanto que no sabía de ti T.T, gracias!), vampiretta, alejandra, Lou-asuka

Hasta pronto!!

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 10**_

"_Pero la pregunta verdaderamente importante… es cuán mucho lo quieres?"_

Muchas veces nuestra mente puede ser tan profunda y complicada que se convierte en una verdadera caja de seguridad que protege y guarda nuestros secretos y deseos más profundos y sagrados para que nadie pueda utilizarlos en nuestra contra y mantenernos a salvo. Tan resguardados y protegidos están que provocarían la envidia de cualquier banco, pero también, manteniendo su contenido como un misterio, incluso para nosotros mismos, manteniéndonos en la ignorancia.

Pero cuando una pregunta sobre algún íntimo secreto es formulada, puede hacer temblar los cimientos de nuestro mundo trastornando todo lo que sobre él hayamos construido, todos los hechos que creíamos por dado y todas las verdades que dábamos por sentadas. Por que muchas veces nada, ni siquiera la propia ignorancia, puede prepararnos para preguntas como éstas.

"_El amor puede ser muy sutil a la hora de mostrarse, no crees?"_

Y es que el problema en sí no está en las preguntas, si no en las respuestas que nos obligan a desenterrar desde el fondo de nuestra mente, aquellas verdades, secretos y sentimientos escondidos que salen a flote sin piedad; revelándonos quienes somos en realidad sin considerar si estamos preparados o no y, por consiguiente, resistiéndonos a aceptarlo llegando incluso a armar una verdadera Guerra contra nosotros mismos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una hora más tarde…

Mayura daba vueltas por todo el almacén tratando de mantener su mente distraída de cualquier pensamiento que juntara las palabras "Loki" y "amor" en una misma oración, pero le estaba resultando una tarea muy difícil; Verdandi llevaba casi media hora dentro del vestidor probándose cuanto vestido se le ocurrió, ya que no podía decidirse. Que se puede decir, la chica podrá ser una Diosa, pero era una mujer a final de cuentas. Caminaba por la tienda casi como un zombi hasta que, sin querer, llegó a una sección donde vendían vestidos y accesorios de novia.

- _Genial!!_ – pensó la chica misterio – _cuanto más quiero alejarme de este tipo de cosas más se empeñan en atravesarse en mi camino, qué ya no tuve suficiente tortura por hoy?-_

Y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo de ese paraíso de tortura sentimental, cuando su vista quedó inevitablemente enganchada en una de las cabezas de maniquí sobre el mostrador. Con paso lento y como hipnotizada se acercó sin apartar la vista del hermoso velo de novia sobre la cabeza de plástico; su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras examinaba la exquisita tiara blanca con pequeñas perlas de la cual salía un suave y delicado velo que caía con gracia, no parecía muy largo pero igual debía verse espectacular. Y sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo, el terrible instinto femenino de querer probarse todo aquello que les llame la atención o les guste se apoderó de ella.

Mirando hacia todos lados como quien comete una travesura, quitó cuidadosamente la tiara del maniquí y se dirigió a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared de fondo; sabía que no debía hacerlo, que solo lograría complicarse más en su dilema trágico-romántico si cedía a ese impulso, pero… es que era tan lindo! Y tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se vería ella con eso puesto! Además, qué más podría pasar, solo quería ver qué tal le quedaba. Con mucha delicadeza y con el corazón en la boca se acomodó la tiara sobre la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo y los abrió… definitivamente no debió haber hecho eso.

Loki caminaba a paso apresurado por el almacén en busca de Mayura, había logrado escaparse de la catastrófica pregunta de Narugami con la pobre excusa de apresurar a las dos mujeres que llevaban haciéndolos esperar casi una hora afuera del local, y es que cualquier excusa hubiera sido buena con tal de no responder a algo que él mismo no se sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar aún; pero cuando llegó a los vestidores, a Verdandi aún le faltaban otros cinco vestidos por probarse y le sugirió que mejor fuera a buscar a la chica misterio que debía estar en alguna parte de la enorme tienda y por ahí mismo le daba tiempo a terminar de probarse lo que le faltaba. Y en eso justamente estaba cuando la más increíble visión detuvo en seco su andar apresurado

Mayura se encontraba frente a uno de los grandes espejos viendo su reflejo con sorpresa y no era para menos; Loki se acercó con pasos lentos hacia la mujer que le daba la espalda, podía ver el reflejo de su delicado rostro sorprendido mientras se contemplaba a sí misma enmarcada por un fabuloso velo de novia; se acercó lo suficiente para contemplarla sin que ella se percatara de su presencia y no pudo evitar pensar que jamás la había visto tan bella como en aquel momento. La observó por largo rato mientras ella acomodaba mejor el velo a los lados de su cara aún con incredulidad para luego sonreír, una sonrisa brillante y perfecta que hacía juego con la emoción y la ternura de su mirada, una mirada que reflejaba cuan poderosa era la fuerza de los sueños e ilusiones dentro del corazón de su dueña.

Una fuerza tan poderosa frente a la que Loki se sintió pequeño e indefenso… pequeño ante la arrolladora intensidad de esa mirada e indefenso ante la perfección de esa sonrisa; una sonrisa que fue una caricia directa a su inexperto corazón, desarmándolo por completo y haciéndolo caer rendido a los pies de su presente realidad… ante los pies de esa mujer. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que las manos le sudaban y el pecho le apretaba, su garganta estaba seca como un desierto y la cabeza le pulsaba; jamás había sentido aquello, jamás había sentido tan fuerte el impulso de acercarse y acariciar su rostro, de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión de la que era capaz… jamás había sentido esa tremenda necesidad que ahora experimentaba y que era más placentera de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y todas esas sensaciones explotaron por fin en su interior cuando ella lo miró a través del espejo y se volteó sorprendida hacia él.

Mayura lo observó acercarse con paso elegante y seguro sin quitarle los ojos de encima y el aliento se le congeló en la garganta… La forma en que la miraba… Él jamás la había visto de esa manera, la miraba como si pudiera atravesarla con esos ojos deseosos e intensos que la atrapaban sin piedad. Por primera vez en su vida, Mayura sintió que realmente la observaban como la mujer que era y se sintió vulnerable e indefensa bajo el peso de esa mirada que parecía poder leer su mente y su corazón y que quería todo de ella. Y ella sabía… que a él no podría negarle nada.

- Que haces aquí? - preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

- Buscándote... - contestó en el mismo tono paseando sus ojos sobre ella y haciendo que tomara conciencia de la situación.

- Ahh! Lo siento! - dijo dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba rápidamente el velo y lo colocaba nuevamente en el maniquí - Los hemos hecho esperar mucho, se nos paso el tiempo -

- No lo suficiente, según parece - dijo Loki con una sonrisa satisfecha notando el leve temblor en las manos y la agitación de la chica, pruebas inequívocas de que se había puesto nerviosa. Esta era su oportunidad… - A Verdandi aun le faltan varios vestidos por probarse -

- jeje por mas que intenté ayudarla aun no logra decidirse - dijo mientras seguía acomodando el velo en la cabeza de plástico - será mejor que vaya a apurarla o de lo contrario nos pasaremos toda la tarde aquí -

- Yo no tengo apuro... - susurro él justo detrás suyo, a centímetros de su oído.

Mayura se congelo en su lugar y su corazón salto hasta atorarse en su garganta por la sorpresa. Cuándo se había acercado tanto y sin que ella se diera cuenta??! No podía creerlo!! Le estaba costando horrores controlar la emoción y el nerviosismo que se apoderaron de ella luego de esa mirada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo épico para no delatarse frente a esos audaces e inteligentes ojos y de pronto todo se iba por la borda al tenerlo tan cerca. Y eso la hizo rabiar... Porque sentir el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca no le estaban ayudando en nada a superar su estrés postraumático.

- Además – continuó él – Jamás había visto que un velo de novia resaltara tanto la belleza de una mujer -

De acuerdo, eso fue golpe bajo… Si ya de por si estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, ahora estaba segura que terminarían recogiéndola inconsciente del piso. Y eso la hizo rabiar aún más… porque ese último comentario lo único que había logrado era hacer que sus rodillas le temblaran y que se le pusieran las piernas como gelatina. Y lo peor es que sabía que él lo hacía a propósito!! Sabía que él estaba disfrutando viéndola tan afectada por su cercanía y tan alterada por sus palabras y eso la hacía sentir decepcionada de sí misma. Maldita sea!! El estaba disfrutando viendo cómo su inmunidad hacia él se iba al diablo y comenzaba a comportarse como una tonta.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, no iba a rendirse sin luchar…

- Y lo dice alguien que juró no volver a aparecerse en una boda ni como invitado? – dijo ella mientras se volteaba hacia él, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con aire orgulloso y con un toque de provocación – Creí que eras alérgico a todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso… -

Loki la observó con fuego en la mirada y sonrió con perverso deleite aceptando su implícito desafío.

Mayura lo vio estirar su mano derecha hacia ella y colocarla con delicadeza sobre su brazo izquierdo dejándola confundida; Que creía que estaba haciendo?? y justo cuando trataba de imaginar qué malévolo plan estaría él maquinando, la ataco un escalofrió de sorpresa al sentir cómo su mano se deslizaba sobre su piel desnuda con desquiciante lentitud a través de toda la longitud de su brazo en una deliciosa y etérea caricia que hizo temblar el mundo a su alrededor a la vez que sus ojos no abandonaban los suyos, atrapados en un silencioso duelo de miradas… Estudiándose, esperando la reacción de su oponente, esperando alguna muestra de debilidad que delataría la victoria para su contrario, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Y, cuando su mano ya casi llegaba al final del camino en su muñeca y ella empezaba a felicitarse por su hazaña digna de "Aunque usted, no lo crea", su cuerpo la traicionó con un involuntario estremecimiento que le erizó la piel y provocó la más sexy e insufrible sonrisa que haya visto jamás en el rostro de Loki declarándose vencedor.

Diablos!! Como lo odiaba!!

Pero cuando intentó soltar su muñeca de su agarre él la retuvo con firmeza mientras la veía con una inquietante expresión de chico malo.

- _Oh Oh… eso no puede significar nada bueno _– pensó Mayura desconfiada y con inocente sorpresa al ver cómo él acariciaba su mano y, en cámara lenta y con los ojos puestos sobre ella, la llevaba hacia sus labios para depositar un suave y casto beso en el centro de su palma haciéndola desfallecer y arrancándole un largo suspiro… pero rápidamente tuvo que descartar el adjetivo de "casto" cuando la suave caricia se tornó ligeramente húmeda durando más de lo esperado y la expresión de sus ojos que le prometían exactamente lo contrario.

UFF! Qué idiota habría apagado de pronto el aire acondicionado de la tienda?!

- Tienes razón – concedió él con una mirada peligrosa que la hizo abrir ligeramente la boca en busca de aire, ahora sí, al borde del colapso – Pero, por sonrisas como la que tenías frente al espejo… cualquier hombre cambiaría de parecer -

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como un suave e intimo susurro salpicado con una nota de emoción que la hizo derretirse como paleta al sol.

Y Mayura tuvo que aceptar…

… que había perdido la batalla.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola!!

Waooo! Casi un año sin actualizar! jaja

Les pido mil disculpas, creo que más de una querrá mandarme un pelotón de fusilamiento, pero he de decir en mi defensa un par de cositas.

La universidad realmente ocupa mucho de mi tiempo y cuando no estoy allá aprovecho para dormir y descansar por lo cual me deja muy poco tiempo y ganas para escribir… pero, gracias al cielo todo eso ha dado sus frutos! Por fin! Después de casi 6 años, terminé la universidad!!

Ya terminé clases y ahora solo espero la graduación para recibir mi diploma a finales de este mes. A pesar de la obvia alegría que siento también me siento algo triste por terminar este periodo universitario que ha sido la mejor época de mi vida, ahora me espera un reto aun mayor y mas exigente y difícil, lo cual me tiene un poco ansiosa. Pero aparte de eso, estoy muy bien y satisfecha con esto. Asi que, en teoría, ya soy doctora, ahora siguen 2 años de internado en un hospital que es un requisito en mi país para tener mi idoneidad.

Mi otra excusa es la inspiración, no porque esté falta de ella, más bien se debe a que mi interés fue atraído hacia otras historias que no he pasado en palabras por falta de ganas. En el último tiempo me enamoré de un nuevo galán ficticio y su historia que me ha tenido abstraída por meses y es que él es sencillamente perfecto! Me pregunto si los harán por encargo?? Espero conseguirme uno así pronto jejeje O///O.

Aun no se me quita el enamoramiento, pero he decidido hacer un esfuerzo por retomar mis fics ahora que tengo un tiempo libre mientras espero a que me nombren en algún hospital.

Pero bueno, AL FIC!!

Este capítulo es la segunda parte del capítulo 9, es cortito, no hay ningún avance en la trama de misterio de la historia pero creo que sí damos un buen paso en la trama romántica y las cosas empiezan a tomar forma entre mis protagonistas no lo creen??

Esta parte ya estaba bastante avanzada, casi terminada pero había cosas que debía considerar de este punto en adelante. De los siguientes capítulos dependerá cuánto más va a durar esta historia, se podría decir que tengo dos caminos en mi cabeza, uno largo y otro corto. Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir estoy un poco fuera de práctica e indecisa de qué haré ahora, pero bueno! Que sea lo que tenga que ser!, voy a trabajar en reunir mi viejo animo por la escritura (hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no he escrito nada en casi un año…) e intentaré actualizar pronto…

Por supuesto todo depende de ustedes, han sido los reviews que he recibido los que me han recordado que prometí continuar esta historia hasta el final y pienso hacerlo sin importar cuanto me tome… aunque creo que ustedes preferirían que fuera mas temprano que tarde, verdad??? Jajaja

MIL GRACIAS por sus mensajes y palabras de apoyo. Trataré de terminar la historia o al menos tener ya el borrador para antes de que empiece a trabajar. Tengo otros borradores para otras historias de MALORA y otros animes que me gustaría poder publicar entre ellos de Inuyasha y Rurouni Kenshin (aunque de una pareja nada común), asi que voy a ponerme a trabajar.

**Gracias, Gracias Graicas por su paciencia!!! Asaki Himura** (muchisimas gracias por tus mensajes y los animos! Necesitaba una jalada de orejas. Espero que te guste este chapi), **candygirl-chan, Yuki Minyooki-chan, Dana, Tsuki-chan, Little Red, Red_rose, minababygirl03, zoey asakura-chan, Pupi, Yela, Gina, Ninha12, Eri Mond Licht.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 11**_

- Entonces…. Todo va según el plan -

- Así es, ambos están comenzando a darse cuenta -

De vuelta en esa oscura habitación, la negra figura del demonio del miedo estaba parada frente a la esfera de luz, pero en esta ocasión, la voz de la persona que hablaba a través de ella era audible permitiendo así escuchar completa la conversación.

- Está todo listo para esta noche?? – volvió a preguntar la voz desde la esfera.

- Todo listo… mi querida marioneta se ha encargado de hacer todos los arreglos necesarios -

- No te confíes, Bartak… hasta ahora has podido controlarla sin problemas, pero ella puede ser muy impredecible -

- No habrá problema… controlar y manipular es mi especialidad – contestó con autosuficiencia antes de hacer una pequeña, casi forzada, reverencia y salir del lugar.

- Es demasiado seguro de si mismo – una voz femenina rompió el silencio de la habitación luego de unos minutos.

- Es esa seguridad la que puede llevarlo a completar con éxito nuestro plan –

- … - el ruido de unos delicados pasos acercándose se escuchó en el lugar permitiendo observar una menuda silueta oculta por las sombras.

- No pareces muy satisfecha… después de todo fuiste tú quien lo reclutó para esta misión – continuó la voz de la esfera.

- Si y también le advertí que su exceso de confianza podía echarlo todo a perder -

- Por el contrario… él es justo lo que buscaba -

- No comprendo – dijo ella confundida.

- Ya lo harás – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la esfera brillante desapareciera dejando que las sobras por fin reinaran en el lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los rayos del sol de una nueva mañana se colaban a través de las cortinas de una elegante habitación amueblada al estilo occidental…

A medida que los minutos pasaban, la luz iba llenando cada vez más el lugar, trayendo consigo la calidez de la brisa matutina y el olor de las flores recién cortadas que invitaban al único ocupante de la enorme cama a abrir los ojos y disfrutar de las maravillas que trae el nuevo día…

Sin lugar a dudas era una agradable invitación…

… Que era olímpicamente ignorada por cierto Dios dormilón al cual le importaba un rábano la fastidiosa brisa cálida y el molesto olor de flores que querían impedirle seguir invernando cuanto quisiese dentro de su cómoda cama.

Grrrr! Cómo odiaba las mañanas!!

- Maestro Loki? – dijo Yamino mientras entraba a la habitación y se disponía a abrir las cortinas – Maestro Loki! Ya es hora de despertar! Para esta mañana le he preparado unas deliciosas tostadas francesas con una humeante tasa del mejor café exportado -

- Grrrgggrrrrrgggrr – fue esa la incomprensible respuesta que más bien parecía el gruñido de un oso malhumorado.

- Lo sé, Maestro Loki – Contestó su hijo como si en realidad hubiera dicho algo comprensible para oídos ajenos – Sé que las 10:30 am es demasiado temprano para usted, pero la fiesta de la Srta. Reiya es esta noche y estoy seguro de que desea dejar todo el papeleo de los casos listo para no tener que levantarse mañana en la mañana para hacerlos -

Loki quedó sentado en la cama como impulsado por un resorte ante la mención de la fiesta de esa noche, no porque la fiesta en sí fuera motivo de emoción para él, sino porque ir a la fiesta significaba encontrarse con Mayura y luego de lo acontecido el día de ayer en el centro comercial estaba ansioso porque eso ocurriera.

Si, había dicho ansioso… y si, ya sabía que sonaba extraño. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido popular y atractivo para el sexo opuesto, a él le gustaban las mujeres y a ellas les gustaba él, nunca había tenido problemas para llamar la atención de alguna y siempre lograba lo que quería, ya que ellas mismas no podía evitar rendirse ante sus encantos y sin que él hiciera mayor esfuerzo. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y parecía que ésta vez le tocaba a él el turno de debutar, ya que ahora se enfrentaba a una mujer que lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, que lo quería y lo valoraba más allá de su atractivo físico y que había logrado despertar tal gama de emociones en su frío corazón que se sentía abrumado.

Y ahora encima de todo se sentía ansioso, nunca antes una mujer lo había hecho sentir ansiedad por su próximo encuentro o nervioso por lo que pudiera resultar de ello. Y contrario a lo que se pensaría, a él no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo esta inesperada reacción hacia la chica pelirosa, porque sabía que sin importar lo que pasara… él estaría a salvo junto a ella. Eso hizo crecer su deseo de acercarla más a él y aprender de ella, de mantenerla a su lado y cuidarla, de sentir la paz que le provocaba tenerla cerca y jamás dejarla ir. Y ese pensamiento le resultó agradablemente refrescante.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a arreglarse ignorando la palida y petrificada cara de asombro de Yamino por el repentino entusiasmo de su señor padre, en vez de la acostumbrada guerra campal matutina para despegarle las sabanas.

Tenía que pensar bien lo que haría esa noche; si quería lograr llevar su relación con Mayura a otro nivel; tendría que hacer las cosas bien y de la forma adecuada, porque ella lo conocía… sabía que sus siempre efectivos trucos jamás resultarían con ella, que si la quería para él tendría que reunir unas condiciones más especiales y una actitud diferente, porque ella era diferente y se lo merecía.

Y así, se dispuso a empezar un nuevo día…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto y Mayura se encontraba sentada al pie de las escaleras de su templo con la mirada perdida y expresión pensativa mientras observaba a la nada. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no movía ni un músculo; se encontraba quieta, muy quieta, casi parecía una estatua con el rostro inexpresivos y los músculos tensos. Estaba tan rígida que asustaba… daba la impresión de que si parpadear y respirar no fueran acciones automáticas del cuerpo, posiblemente, ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida y esta autora se hubiera quedado sin protagonista para esta historia.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía igual… así había estado todo el día: pensando en su trabajo, en Loki, en que tenía que limpiar su cuarto, en Loki, en lo que se pondría para la fiesta, en Loki, en el sobrecalentamiento global, en Loki, en la devaluación de la moneda en la bolsa de valores, en Loki, en que si algún día llegará el hombre a Marte, en Loki……… por supuesto que no había estado pensando en nada que se relacionara con Loki… Ella no era ninguna mosoquista!!

Mayura soltó un largo y profundo suspiro de derrota… lo del día anterior la había dejado en un estado de estres del cual aún no lograba salir y para colmo cada vez que lo recordaba le daban escalofríos y parecía que la vida se le iba a ir en suspiros… era inaudito! se estaba comportando de la misma forma que ella tanto criticaba en sus compañeras de género! Y, encima de todo, sería la pareja del Dios nórdico durante la fiesta de esa noche y no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar ahora…

Volvió a suspirar.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que Loki había logrado despertar en ella con solo una mirada y un par de palabras… bueno, esta bien!! No había sido "solo" una mirada ni "solo" un par de palabras, pero el punto era que la había afectado y que la había dejado confundida y con la moral baja… era realmente posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo? Aún sabiendo lo posesivo que era? Aún sabiendo que podía ser un descarado, manipulador, sinvergüenza? Aún conociendo sus antecedentes de egocéntrico casanova? Y lo más importante…

Aún sabiendo que su amistad podría estar en peligro? Podría su amistad sobrevivir a eso? No estaba segura de tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas de su auto-interrogatorio mental… De acuerdo, lo admitía, no estaba segura de nada! Pero si había algo que sabía y de lo que no tenía duda era que no quería perder a su descarado, manipulador y sinvergüenza mejor amigo, no podía.

- Eyy!! – un grito la devolvió a la realidad – si no me respondes en este instante ahora si que voy a comenzar a preocuparme -

Una desorientada Mayura levantó la vista hacia la persona que la había distraído de su profunda meditación. Frente a ella se encontraba Verdandi mirándola con una inusual expresión maliciosa y cargando un montón de paquetes… Oh Oh! Lo había olvidado por completo!! La Diosa y ella habían quedado el día anterior en reunirse en el templo para arreglarse juntas para la fiesta, es más!, esa era justamente la razón por la que se había sentado en las escaleras, para esperarla, cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle? En serio, ahora estaba perdiendo la cabeza?!

Y para colmo su amiga la miraba como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente o ya supiera exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, lo cual no era nada lógico dado que no había podido hablar a solas con ella y contarle su encuentro medio-cercano con Loki. Pero, una vez más, se obligó a recordar que con los Dioses su lógica humana no valía ni un centavo y menos siendo ella una de las Diosas del Destino y que probablemente supiera de su dilema desde MUCHO ANTES de que ocurriera. Aayy! Definitivamente, el tener que lidiar con tantos Dioses a la vez podía llegar a ser EXASPERANTE !

- Hola Verdandi! Lo siento, estaba distraída -

- Se nota –

OK, por la mirada de complicidad de su amiga oficialmente ella ya sabía lo que había pasado… que acaso no conocía el significado de la palabra privacidad??

- Bueno! Mejor entramos a arreglarnos o se nos hará tarde – ofreció Mayura mientras se levantaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Verdandi – además, creo que tienes algunas "cositas" que contarme, verdad?? – continuó con un tono picaron que hizo sonrojar a Mayura hasta las orejas.

- Hayy! Quién diría que una persona tan seria como tú fuera tan chismosa – trató de defenderse la pelirosa.

- Chismosa?? Para nada!! – replicó la Diosa de buen humor – Es solo que como Diosa del Destino tengo que estar siempre bien "informada" -

- Si, claro! – contestó Mayura rodando los ojos y presintiendo que hoy sería una larga tarde para ella.

Y así, la noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

… para todos menos para la chica misterio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Está todo listo…– susurró Bartak mientras veía desde un rincón cómo el salón de la mansión Oshima se iba llenando de gente.

- Veo que tienes todo perfectamente planeado – le dijo con burla un apuesto hombre de cabellos púrpuras y penetrantes ojos rojos que veía todo con cara de fastidio.

- Por supuesto… la base para el éxito es una buena estrategia, Señor Heimdal – contestó con frialdad.

- No crees que te estás tardando demasiado?! -

- De nada me sirve matarlos tan rápido… las pesadillas que creo son la fuente de las emociones negativas que me sirven de alimento… y para eso hay que tener paciencia – contestó Bartal con una sonrisa.

- Grrr! Eso es asqueroso – susurró Heimdal mientras veía cómo el demonio hacía aparecer en sus manos aquella copa de oro, pero esta vez estaba medio llena de un líquido transparente y negruzco.

- ja ja ja Por el contrario, Señor! Es un arte… - contestó dándole un pequeño sorbo a la copa – El entrar en sus mentes y utilizar sus miedos en su contra para luego extraerlos requiere de tiempo y paciencia… es un néctar que hay que dejar que crezca dentro de ellos, que madure adecuadamente. Es un proceso lento, pero gratificante –

- Pero no deja de ser asqueroso – replicó el Dios mirándolo con bien disimulada aprensión.

- Pero usted debería comprender… ya que no es algo muy distinto a la venganza – dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar al Dios guardián con aquellos peligrosos y pequeños ojos negros – porque al final, ambos son platillos que se disfrutan mejor fríos, no lo cree usted? -

Fue lo último que dijo el demonio del miedo antes de desaparecer dejando a Heimdal solo y pensativo. Ese tipo en verdad que le era desagradable, se sentía algo molesto por verse obligado a tratar con esa clase de ser, pero era necesario para llevar a cabo el plan; su poder para manipular y confundir era efectivo no solo contra los humanos, si no contra Dioses también y esa habilidad era justo lo que necesitaban. Pero también podía ser muy peligrosa.

- Hump! Veo que a Ud tampoco le agrada tener que tratar con él – escuchó que le decían de pronto.

- Eso no es novedad – contestó él -

- Es demasiado arrogante y confiado, he estado intentando advertirles que podría echarlo todo a perder pero… -

- Ya deja de insistir, Skuld – reprendió Heimdal sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a la chica que aparecía de la nada a su espalda – él fue elegido porque sus habilidades eran justo lo que necesitábamos y eso no está a discusión -

- Pero, Señor – continuó Skuld desencajada por la rabia – Había muchas y mejores opciones que elegir; demonios más poderosos y con mayores posibilidades de lograr matar a Loki y a la humana, por qué elegirlo a él? -

- Estas cuestionándonos? – preguntó Heimdal en un claro tono de advertencia.

- No es eso – contestó la Diosa levemente asustada, pero no lo suficiente para callarse – es sólo que si tanto deseamos deshacernos de ellos, entonces por qué no tomar otras precauciones para que el plan resulte? Por qué dejarlo todo en manos de ese dem... – pero el miedo no la dejó continuar luego de que Heimdal se volteara a mirarla con el peligro bailando en sus ojos.

- Creí haberte dicho que esto no estaba a discusión – continuó el Guardián sin apartar la mirada de ella – las cosas seguirán como estaban previstas… o es que ahora te estas arrepintiendo? -

- No, Señor -

- Entonces vete y cumple tu parte – y sin más palabras desapareció dejando solo y pensativo al atractivo Dios que observaba fijamente la entrada con una expresión entre fastidiada y resignada – Hump… las cosas que me haces hacer – susurró con una mueca de cansancio justo antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las ocho de la noche y el gran salón de reuniones de la mansión se estaba llenando cada vez más con los asistentes de la tan esperada fiesta por el 15vo cumpleaños de la heredera de la familia, Reiya Oshima. El evento sin duda era un gran acontecimiento, repleto de distinguidas personalidades de la alta sociedad y la política, de amigos y familiares felices de poder compartir ese especial momento con la cumpleañera, que aún no se hacía presente en el salón.

Loki y Narugami esperaban al pie de la escalera a que Mayura y Verdandi llegaran. Los nervios del Dios del Trueno eran palpables y ya no hallaba qué hacer con las manos mientras miraba impaciente la puerta de entrada donde su Diosa debería de aparecer en cualquier momento. Loki, por su parte, se le veía sereno y paciente; nada ganaba con impacientarse, así que observaba el enorme salón, analizando a la multitud de extraños para él y buscando rostros conocidos. Luego de un rato logró reconocer a Koutaro acompañado como siempre de una despampanante mujer (rubia en esta ocasión); Frey también se encontraba y, por lo que pudo ver, estaba demasiado entretenido en la mesa del ponche; más tarde logró ver a Urd y Skuld sentadas en una de las mesas, pero ésta ultima con una mirada inusualmente seria e incluso asqueada.

Loki se quedó mirándola extrañado… no conocía mucho a la Diosa, pero jamás le había visto una mirada como aquella; por un momento pensó que podía deberse a que él iba acompañado esa noche por Mayura y, como en otras ocasiones, la chica se mostraba molesta por eso; pero rápidamente desechó esa idea al percatarse de que ella parecía estar viendo hacia un punto específico del salón. El Dios se enderezó tratando de descubrir qué era lo que la chica miraba con tanto desagrado y siguió su mirada hasta un rincón apartado donde sólo había una planta decorativa, mas no vio nada. Y estaba a punto de dirigir su atención hacia otra cosa cuando, por un instante, le pareció ver una sombra tras la enorme planta…

Loki se tensó en su lugar mirando fijamente aquel rincón… a primera vista parecía solo la sombra de aquella planta producto de la luz del lugar, pero podría jurar que algo se movía anormalmente en ella. Y no fue hasta que vio un pequeño y decididamente anormal destello dorado que se decidió a acercarse, lentamente, comenzando a sentir los débiles rastros de energía maligna… La furia comenzaba a notarse en sus facciones, esa energía no podría olvidarla jamás…

- Vaya, Vaya! - una sarcástica y hostil voz lo detuvo de inmediato – Que desagradable sorpresa -

Loki se volteó con aire aburrido… no necesitaba nada más para reconocer a quien le hablaba…

- Heimdal… - contestó a modo de saludo – Veo que también has vuelto a tu verdadera forma –

- Si, ya no hay necesidad de esconderse, verdad? – contestó Heimdal dejando a Loki con un signo de interrogación bailando sobre su cabeza. La forma de hablarle de su declarado enemigo seguía siendo tan áspera como siempre, pero había un no se qué de cordialidad detrás de sus palabras que no sabía explicar. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez, desde un tiempo para acá, que le hablaba de esa forma… como si se estuviera esforzando por ser... amable.

Un escalofrío de desagrado recorrió su espalda y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando recordó hacia dónde se dirigía cuando lo interrumpió… Con un rápido movimiento se volteó hacia donde había sentido nuevamente la presencia de aquel demonio después de tanto tiempo, pero ya no estaba. Que estaria haciendo ahí?? Maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberlo dejado escapar y a Heimdal por distraerlo, encaró al Dios Guardián dispuesto a dirigirle un par de "cariñosas" palabras cuando volvió a interrumpirlo…

- Ja!! En vez de estar aquí botando espuma por la boca – le dijo con sorna – no deberías estar allá recibiendo a tu chica antes que otro lo haga? -

Y como reflejo a esas palabras, volteó hacia la escalera para observar la deslumbrante figura de Mayura bajar lentamente las escaleras haciendo que el aire en sus pulmones quedara atrapado de la sorpresa.

La observó por unos segundos con deliciosa satisfacción y no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando otra vez se vio obligado a detenerse; las últimas palabras de Heimdal resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza al ver al dueño de una melena café oscuro abrirse paso por la multitud hacia ella gritando "Yamato Nadeshico!!".

- _Demonios!!_ – pensó fastidiado Loki – _esta va a ser una larga noche!_ -

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hello!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra actualización, no hay mucho que comentar sobre el chapi, me costó un poco, no sé muy bien por qué, talvez porque algunos eventos futuros dependendían de ciertas cosas en este capítulo, aunque no lo paresca. Creo que inconcientemente me estoy inclinando a alargar la historia un poco más, a pesar de que ya lleva el doble de capítulos de los que originalmente había previsto jejeje. En fin, este fue un "puente" hacia las sorpresas (o al menos espero que lo sean… ) que tengo pensadas para esta fiestas. Por fin vemos aparecer a Heimdall, espero haberlo caracterizado bien, es un personaje bastante denso para mí, creo que veremos más de él y de Frey en próximos capítulos, ya estoy trabajando en ellos

Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba tan rápido pero ahora que tengo más tiempo libre quería cumplir con este fic, además que he empezado a escribir una nueva historia sobre **CODE GEASS**, sería la primera vez que subiría un fic en otro fandom y sobre una seria tan complicada y de tanta calidad, es una serie que esta totalmente fuera de mi área y espero estar a la altura; además de que ese fandom parece ser aún más pequeño que éste y bueno… en resumen, estoy algo nerviosa jajaja. Ya subí el prólogo que es el producto de un pequeño desvarío de mi parte y ya tengo casi listo el primer capítulo y en cualquier momento lo subo.

Si conocen la serie, de verdad!!! me encantaría contar con la opinión de gente conocida, significaría mucho para mi saber lo que piensan quienes me han acompañado y apoyado en mis otros proyectos, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos y ustedes saben que las adoro por eso.

**Gracias por sus reviewss!! **Como siempre me alegran la vida (Little Red!! Shere!! Qué alegría! Estaban perdidas! Oigan, qué ha sido de la vida de Maia-chan??)

Por cierto, la vez pasada Tsuki-chan, Little Red y alguien más me estaban pidiendo el msn para conversar, sinceramente yo no soy muy amante del msn, entro una vez al año porque me parece poco practico todo el trabajo de tener que escribir lo que quiero decir en lugar de sacar el celular y llamar jajajaja.

Pero también me gustaría conversar con ustedes, me pueden mandar mensajes a mi correo candice_v02 en hotmail, es "cero" dos, no "o", con gusto los respondo o nos ponemos de acuerdo para conectarnos al msn.

Nos leemos!!

**REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!**


End file.
